That's what happened
by Imjustlikeyou12
Summary: A teenage boy is found dead, floating in Stark's Pond in South Park. He has been murdered by someone he knew. But who? And why?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary;**

_A teenage boy is found dead, floating in Stark's Pond in South Park. He has been murdered by someone he knew. _

_We will turn back time three weeks and the story of the murder will be seen day by day. One thing is for sure – the one who has been murdered is one of the four friends; Cartman, Kyle, Stan or Kenny. But who? And why?_

**The dead boy**

Suddenly, by the end of summer; a hot day. The warmth is holding on until the evenings, so they are going for a walk. It's the first time they're doing it together. The two of them, and no others, hand in hand.

They didn't talk, but somehow they both knew where they were going. The taller one of them leads the shorter one down a small, almost invisible road between the trees in the woods. He seems to know this road very well. He tells the shorter that no one except him knows about that road. In a while they ended up by the other side of Stark's Pond that is pretty much lonesome.

The taller one leads his company now to a bench near the water. The surface was covered with pollen near the edge but a few feet out the water was dark and clear. Sometimes a few rings were spread on the surface, some fishes swimming, searching for food.

The taller one glares at his company a long time, trying the hardest to not lose his courage he had built up. The right hand moved closer to the smaller ones. Just as it was about to take a grip, the shorter one of them lifted that hand and pointed out to the lake.

"What is that?"

The taller one sighed inside and looked out at where his company where pointing, seeing right away what disturbed.

Something was floating out there, slowly coming their way. They couldn't see clearly what it was, but its surface was bright and shiny in the setting sun.

The shorter one stood and slowly went down, finding a big rock to stand on in the water, watching as "it" drew closer and closer. The taller one stood up too, making his way to see "it" better too.

"What is it?"

"I don't know… I can't see clearly."

"Move."

The shorter one took a step back and the taller one stepped out on the rock. Using his foot to carefully drag "it" closer, he saw that it was plastic. To take a closer look he sat down on his knees on the rock and grabbed "it" with his hands and pulled as close as he could. He let go as soon as he saw a pair of blue, naked feet near his hands. He stood up hasty.

"What is it?" The shorter one asked behind him.

"Don't look." The taller one said, but his company was already beside him on the rock to take a look.

"DON'T LOOK!"

But it was too late.

The shorter one saw the face of the dead body that was floating right in front of them. A scream escaped the shorter ones lips, making birds fly away from their trees.

A name.

A name filled the taller ones ears. It was the name of the person who is floating in front of him. A person he has known all his life.

The shorter one starts crying, screams so whole South Park could hear, while the taller one looked at the blue lips, a trail of dried blood in the corner of the mouth down to the chin, the closed, relaxed eyes.

He's young.

He's dead.

He's naked, and wrapped in thin, translucent plastic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday - 21 days before the murder**

_We are uninvited guests_

_In this melancholy world_

_And soon you learn_

_That the only thing worth to treasure_

_Are the people that actually care_

- _Enclave _Sonic Syndicate

**Act 1. ****STAN**

There she goes again. She is looking at our table. When I say _our_ table I mean the table that Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, Butters and I was sitting. We are always together, and I really enjoy their company, even though none of us asked for Butters. Well, at least not Cartman, Kyle and I. Kenny didn't seem to mind, surprisingly.

But yet, she was looking at our table. And by _her_ I mean Wendy, of course. I don't have any interest in her at all, but it was when we started ninth grade, just one week ago, I noticed that she was staring at our table. I couldn't say who she was looking at, but she really seems to be interested in that person.

I asked Kyle about it, but he haven't noticed anything. If he hadn't seen anything, then I guess it wasn't something to worry about. That's how Kyle was. He sees and hears everything, he knows everything before anyone and he is not even the social with everyone, it's like he have a sixth sense. I took one last look over to Wendy's table, but now she was talking with Red and Bebe. So I turned to my friends and started to listen in the middle of Cartman's never ending blather.

"… ignoring all boys." Cartman talked with food in his mouth again. "That faggot uses his so called "beauty" to hypnoses the girls. We need to punish him."

"Just because you're jealous that every girl in school likes him?" Kyle was already done with his lunch.

"Have you already forgotten what he did to _you_?" Cartman said while he dried away some food from the corner of his mouth.

"N-no, of course not." Kyle said.

I finally realized who they were talking about. They were talking about our teacher in History and English, Mr. Jones. The girls say that he is handsome, smart and gorgeous, while we boys think he is just a fag. But last Wednesday we saw another side of his fag face, and did something that I'm never going to forgive him for. My fist tightened and looked at Kyle. He had is face down, eyes hidden under his hair.

"Listen, we have to do something to make sure he never fucks with us again! Something cruel and evil." Cartman said.

"That's why we have you." I said, looking over the table at Cartman.

"Well, I haven't come up with a plan yet." Cartman took the last of his lunch with a big bite.

I looked at Butters, who didn't say a word as always and Kenny was unusually quiet today, and he looked like he was in another world.

"That's stupid, Cartman." I heard Kyle say and I looked at them.

"It's not, Jew! He doesn't live far away, so why not? We just have to sneak in and find something that will take him down. DOWN I SAY!" He shouted the last words. Some few looked his way, but he ignored them.

"Do you want us to sneak inside of Mr. Jones house?" I asked with a low voice.

"Yes! It's perfect!" Cartman dried his mouth one last time. "Think about it. What if we found porn magazines or maybe even posters? He maybe is a little child with dolls everywhere? We could check his computer! Maybe he got strange pictures of himself…"

"Cartman, is it really…" I didn't finish, Kenny cut me off.

"Let's do it."

Everyone looked at him.

Cartman grinned.

"What do we have to lose?" Kenny said.

"Hum, I don't know, our grades maybe?" Kyle snapped.

"Kahl, it's not like he's going to know we were there." Cartman said.

"What if he finds out? What's gonna be your excuse?" Kyle patted with his fingers on the table.

"Stop thinking so negative, he's not gonna find out anything! Except one thing; don't fuck with us South Park kids."

"C'mon! Let's do it!" Kenny says, smiling of excitement. "It' gonna be so fun! An adventure, just the four of us! Like the old times." No one noticed that Butters had left the table when Kenny had started to talk. He just disappeared, and no one of us even cared.

"Well, just for the old times." I said.

"Old times." Kyle said, a little smile played in the corner of his mouth.

"And revenge!" Cartman said, rubbing his hands together with an evil smile. .

"So let's go right after school ends, about 3 pm, right?" Cartman seemed eager to get away from school. More eager than usual, which only happens when he has a plan.

"The teachers doesn't left work before 5 pm, so if we hurry to get there, we should have plenty of time." Kenny said, planning together with Cartman. Kyle and I just listened, agreed or disagreed. We even forgot the time so we almost came late for Math, not that we cared. We hadn't started working in any books yet, so it wouldn't matter if we skipped it, Cartman and Kenny texted each other the whole hour, giggling and sometimes burst out in a hysteric laughter. Kyle didn't seem to notice, he just looked out of the window, and when the class ended, he didn't even move from his seat right away. It was like he just woke up and realized that he must leave the room. He didn't even seem to be in the mood to talk about it.

We met up with Cartman and Kenny by their lockers.

"Mind telling us what was so funny?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Both Kenny and Cartman laughed again.

"We just made up stuff what we might find at you-know-who's place." Kenny said, still in the middle of the laughter.

"Kenny came up with we would find a new world filled with candy." Cartman said.

"Cartman came up with that if it would happen we all could swim around in the soda fountain and when you-know-who got back we would pretend that we were drowning." They laughed once again. Neither Kyle nor I found it particular funny at all.

"It's was funny back there, ok? Did you see Mrs. Annabelle's face when she thought we would never shut up? Oh, if I just had picture of that!"

Both Kyle and I exchanged a glace. Cartman was really in a good mood. He never laughed this much a day, or maybe even week. He must really enjoy the fact that we're going to sneak into our teacher's house.

**Act 2. ****CARTMAN**

Finally.

Finally something is happening! Finally we're going to make something that's gonna be huge. We're going to take you down, Mr. Jones, even if I have to do it alone in the end.

I don't care if you made fun out of Kyle, but if you make me look like an idiot you're going to pay! I swear, by my mother's grave, that you'll regret it.

Sure, you haven't done anything to me yet, but I know that you're waiting for the chance, a chance there you'll try to make me cry.

The other didn't know, but in the two last classes I planned on my own how I can scare that bastard who calls himself teacher. But I guess it didn't work out any good. All things I came up with are stuff I had already done before. It actually became boring to think of it later on.

The only one who seems interested in sneaking into Mr. Jones house was Kenny, so I talked a lot with him about what we were going to do.

Our teacher in Biologic was sick, so we had the whole hour to talk. I, Kenny, Stan and Kyle were sitting by a table in the corner to make sure that nobody was listening.

"So, how do we get inside of the house?" Stan asked.

"Well, in the movies everyone has a key hidden somewhere near the door." I answered simply.

"This isn't a movie, fat ass!" Kyle snapped. Gosh, what was wrong with him lately?

"How do you know he doesn't?" I reply.

"I don't, but do you really think people do that in real life?" Kyle said.

"It's worth a try." Kenny said. "Maybe a window is open? Maybe he doesn't even lock the door? I mean, he lives in forest."

"It's sound's stupid." Kyle said.

"Everything sounds stupid in your ears!" I shouted. Everyone in the room looked our way, but when they saw it was Kyle and I they looked away, uninterested. They were used to it after all these years.

It's not that we fight every day, but these days I'm getting pretty pissed off. Kyle is trying to make me look stupid, like an idiot out of his freakin' mind! He hated the fact that I could be right once in a while. He really though I had no brain.

Stan tried to calm us.

"Dude, we go there and check. We don't know if the door is unlocked, and that's why we're going there, right?" Kyle signed next to him, leaning back against the chair. He was defeated, but not by my words. I wanted to bring Kyle down as much as I wanted to take Mr. Jones down. No, I wanted to bring Kyle down so much fucking more than I wanted to take down anyone else! But he had to wait a while, I had a few things to before anything else.

"So, do you think we need anything before we get there?" Kenny asked.

"A good speed to run if he catches us." Kyle said. Oh brother, there he goes again. But I didn't say anything this time, because I guess he was right.

"I don't think we need anything." Stan said. "Gosh, it is 30 minutes until class is over, and I feel pretty excited about this." Stan stretched his arms up in the air.

"E-excuse me." Someone said behind me. I turned around and saw it was Butters. I sighed and asked him what he wanted.

"I just wondered if you had got this." He held out a bunt of paper.

Kyle took a look at it.

"Where did you found this?" He asked.

"On top of the teacher's desk, I-I thought it was today's information."

"You don't seem to have told anyone else." Kenny said, looking at the others in the room.

"Mrs. Williams is not here. She can't blame us for not doing it." I said, getting pretty tired of having Butters talking about something totally uninteresting.

"Well…" Butters started.

"We're not doing it, Butters. Just leave." Kenny said and Butters turned around and left.

**Act 3. ****KENNY**

I hated the fact that Butters was trying to make contact with us. I didn't know what he wanted, but I have no interest in finding out either. Too bad that he is also is invited to Tokens party tomorrow night. Well, in fact everyone in class was invited. Everyone is supposed to bring something to drink, but it always ends up that some had brought too much, so it didn't matter if I didn't bring any.

I liked going to parties. I always ended up putting food to my family in my backpack, nobody ever noticed in the morning. Well, it happened one time when I got to drunk so I forgot the backpack at Clyde's. It didn't make a big scene, but it sure was pretty embarrassing.

"So, are you bringing something to Token's tomorrow?" I asked when Butters was gone.

"Nah, mum won't let me have the bottle we have." Cartman said, crossing his arms over his chest, making an upset face.

"I asked Shelly to buy some, we'll see when she comes home today if she really did it. You know how she is." Stan said, laughing.

"And Kahl? I'm sure your mum haven't giving you the permission to go to the party." Cartman laughed.

"To be honest, Cartman, my mother trusts me and actually bought me a bottle this Monday." Kyle said with a pleased smile. "She says that I can't drink a whole bottle by myself."

"You can't, because you'll pass out only after half of it." Cartman laughed again. I thought it was a bit funny too, because that was precisely what happened the first time Kyle drank. I smiled towards Kyle, a sorry-but-that-was-actually-funny smile. Stan did the same.

"Ha ha." Kyle gave us a dry laugh.

"So your mom actually bought you a full bottle?" Stan asked, resting his arms on the table and leaning forward, to see Kyle better.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised too." Kyle seemed pretty pleased with himself. It's not often that happens. "But I'm glad that she lets me do it, a part of me thought she would "protect me all life."

By there I thought Cartman would say something like 'yeah, it's surprise me that she let you go', but he didn't. He wasn't even looking our way. I tried to see what he was looking at, and if I didn't know Cartman as well as I do, I would think that he was looking at the girls table, but that couldn't be. Cartman was not interested in girls, and especially not them in our class.

"So" I said, with a long "o" to catch Cartman's attention again. "Do you think someone of you will get someone in bed tomorrow?" I smiled, and I saw how both Kyle and Stan blushed.

"At least I think I'm going to get someone!" I smiled widely. To tell the truth, I didn't know if I was even interested in getting someone in bed. But I had to play the role as "Horny-Kenny".

"Keep your dirty mind to yourself, Kenny." Cartman said, with a louder voice then necessary. And then the bell rang.

**Act 4. ****KYLE**

It happened on Wednesday afternoon in the first week of ninth grade. My favorite subject has always been English, and I never thought that I would change my mind in just one single day, but I guess I was wrong.

Mr. Jones talked about what we were going to do this year, and what we had to do to reach what points. I rested my head against my hand, trying to focus on something at the same time I was listening. When I didn't find anything I opened the last page of my notebook and just started to write down a few of words from the songs I liked. I do that kind of stuff; create a few poems with some words from other songs, even if I'm not serious about it, but it could be fun to have in the future.

The girls in the class studied Mr. Jones body. He had the perfect volume in his honey colored hair, and his dark brown eyes were deep with emotions. He was well built and he walked between the desks while I talked, let every girl study him clearly.

He made it clear already the first day that he was single and lived down in a cheap house in the woods. The girls seems very eager to know all about him, so they had giving him a bunch of stupid questions.

His favorite color.

His favorite food.

His favorite season.

His favorite restaurant.

All that kind of shit that we boys didn't even care a rat's ass about, we just sat there and wished the class could end as soon as possible. And when it did, the most of the girls stayed to ask him _more_.

The days that passed the girls just looked at his body, and talked about him at lunch.

Cartman commented something that made a few laugh. I looked up but didn't get at all what they were talking about. Mr. Jones stood next to Cartman's desk and started to explain something.

I just signed and keep writing down what I had in my mind. It didn't end up good but it was okay I guess:

_It's time to forget about the past_

_To wash away what happened last_

_Hide behind an empty face_

_My beating heart belongs to you_

_I walked for mile till' I found you_

_With every breath that I'm worth_

I didn't get to finish the last line until someone behind me grabbed my notebook and pulled it away from me. When I turned around I saw Mr. Jones standing there, reading my text I just had written. His face was indescribable. He took a step forward so he was next to me now, he put a condescending hand on my shoulder and said; "My, my, here we got love and pain I see."

He laughed and I felt how my heart almost stopped beating.

Did he just laugh at my text?

He took my notebook and stood in front of the whole class, smiling evilly. He waved it a bit in the air like he waited for someone to say something.

"Do you want to hear?"

No one answered. No one could believe what he was saying, not even I. Was he really going to make fun of me right in front of the class? A teacher? Was he serious? And to answer my question, he started to read it, loud and clear, with a ridicules theater voice.

Cartman laughed, but I couldn't hear him. When Mr. Jones was done, he dried away a fake tear.

"Oh, so beautiful!" He joked.

"For fucks sake!" Stan cried out from the back of the class room. I looked away from Mr. Jones and looked at Stan instead. He stood up, and he looked really upset. He gave me a look, and then he looked at Mr. Jones again.

"You can't do that!"

Mr. Jones didn't say anything, he looked more like he was thinking about what to say. When he seemed to have made up his mind, he closed my note book and gave Stan a superior smile.

"I can't, Mr. Marsh? And I thought that I just did." He walked down to my desk again and put my notebook in front of me again. "Stop gay around, Mr. Broflovski. Writing poems and loves songs can you do at home, but here we pay attention to me."

I couldn't find any words. I couldn't believe what just had happened. I didn't even dare to look into his eyes, so I just nodded while looking down on the notebook.

Mr. Jones returned to his position in front of the class. Stan was still standing up, looking over at our teacher like he waited for something. Their eyes met for a second and then the class ended. The bell rang loudly and I was out of the class room before anyone could even reach the door. I didn't care who yelled my name, I just ran so nobody could see where I headed.

I ended up behind the school's gym hall. I sat down and pulled my knees to my face and cried. I've never felt so embarrassed in my whole life. And by a teacher of all! It would be a whole different thing if it was Cartman who did it. Mr. Jones is not the one I thought he would be, not at all.

I heard how someone was coming close to me. The person came up to me and sat down close next to me. I could hear his breathing. It was fast, like he had been running. I looked up and met Stan's kind eyes.

"Hi there." He said with a soft smile. I giggled, and he put his arm around me shoulders, pulling me close. When Stan was around, it didn't take me long enough to stop crying and feel better. Stan was like a magic spell that made me feel better just by being near him.

We stood up and Kenny came around the corner. He walked up to us.

"You ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine"

**Act 5. ****CARTMAN**

Mr. Jones house was small. Max two people could live inside of it. There was no basement, and no upper level. I could guess it was around 2-3 rooms, kitchen and bathroom. It had a terrace by the front door, there we searched for the key. We had tried to open the door, but it was locked.

While Stan and I searched around on the terrace, Kenny and Kyle went around the house to find an open window. There was no key under the carpet by the door, and not under any vase of flowers.

"Maybe his smart enough to take the key with him?" Stan had said, but I had ignored that comment.

I opened a big box that was lying on one side of the terrace, but then we heard Kyle yell after us. He ran around the house and find them pointing at an open window.

"Sweet." I said.

The window was not fully open, but it was a great gap so one person could get through, with a little help to get up. I couldn't see clearly what kind of room it was on the inside, but it light walls.

"Alright, Kahl, get in there with ya." I said, looking at Kyle.

He looked confused at me. "What?"

"You heard me, get in there."

"But why me?" Kyle protested.

"Because, you're skinny enough to get through." I said. Why was he so goddamn stubborn?

"Kenny is much skinnier then I am!"

"Kenny is too damn tall!"

We all glared at Kenny. He sure was tall, he was much taller than any of us, then I was the second tallest, then Kyle and Stan was the shortest. Well, Stan was not short, he was just a few inches shorter than Kyle, who was just a few inches shorter than me. Kenny is too tall to even compare with us.

"C'mon just do it! Get in there and open the door!" I grabbed Kyle and begun to lift him up, Stan and Kenny helped me, while he protested. We shoved him through the window like a piece f cake. We heard a bang, followed by Kyle's cry: "Ouw!"

"Go and open the door, Kyle!" Stan said and we all ran back to the terrace. When the door wasn't open right when we got there I yelled and banged the door.

"Open for God's sake! We don't have all fucking day!"

"Easy." Kenny said behind me.

When Kyle finally opened door I stormed in.

Finally.

I wanted search through the bedroom. The bedroom is where people hide their secrets, and that's where I wanted to begin. Mr. Jones computer was standing on his desk, so I pressed the start bottom right away. The others had followed me, looking around without touching anything.

"Guys, what are you doing? Start searching!"

Now they looked like 'oh, why didn't you say that from the start?', and they split up in the room. I sighed loudly and turn back to the computer.

"Oh, goddamn it!"

Why didn't I think of it earlier? He's a teacher, of course he uses a code to his computer! God fucking damn it! I smashed the laptop shut and begun to search somewhere else in the room. Kenny was in the kitchen, I heard him looking for food, that poor bastard. I couldn't see or hear Kyle, but Stan was looking in the drawers of the nightstand. I started to get through the drawers by the desk. The first one was filled with pens. A whole lot of them. Who the hell collect pens? I closed the first drawer and opened the second.

In this I found a notebook and nothing more. I took it up, and turned up the first page, feeling a little more excitement then I did with the pens.

J. Jones was written on the first page, with blue ink. Not very interesting. I turned to the next page and found last week's schedule. I put it back in the drawer.

The third and last drawer was locked.

Suspicious.

I turned around to see where he could hide the key.

"Did you found any keys, Stan?" I asked.

Stan looked up from what looked like a photo-album. He shook his head. "No key."

"Try under the pillow!" I said. No, commanded.

I watched how he reached his hand under the pillow, but shook his head once again. So our teacher has a little secret after all.

**Act 6. ****KENNY**

I don't know why, but I didn't like being inside of Mr. Jones house. Sure, he had food that I grabbed and put in my bag, but it was something that made me feel really dizzy. Most of the time we were there I sat on a chair in the kitchen. I felt really happy when Kyle said we should get out of there.

Stan stopped me when I was on my way to open the door.

"We can't go through the front door!"

"Why?" Cartman and I asked.

"Because, if Mr. Jones comes home and he's door is open he'll know that someone has been here." Kyle said before I could say anything.

"But how are we going to get out? Cartman is too fat for the window." I said.

"HEY!"

We decided that Cartman and I would go through the door, while Stan and Kyle locked from the inside and went through the window. It worked out perfectly. Stan and Kyle came from around the house and we started to go home again.

"We have to go back." Cartman says.

"What?" Kyle exclaimed. "We didn't find anything in there!"

"Well, he has a locked drawer I want to open." Cartman explained.

"I'm not going back there."Kyle said.

"Well, be a goddamn pussy all your fucking life then…"

"Too bad we didn't find a candy world." I said before it got worse. I hated to listen to Cartman and Kyle fighting. They are both so stubborn and never wanted to give in.

Cartman burst into laughter at my comment and I laughed with him, Stan and Kyle just shook their heads and smiled.

Just like the old times.

**Act 7.**

Neither one of the four boys knew it, but the time has started, it's counting down now. Soon it was only 20 days until one of them is being found dead.

* * *

**I used these two songs to create Kyle's poem;**

**A Beautiful Lie - 30 Seconds To Mars/A Beautiful Lie**

**Last Night On Earth - Green Day/21st Century Breakdown**


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday – 20 days before the murder**

_You make them wild now_

_You make them lost now_

_You're in the zone_

_You make them want you_

_Oh, how I want you, not to go_

_- Brush If Off _Plan Three

**Act 1. ****KYLE**

When I woke the next morning I was coved with sweat after a nightmare. I couldn't remember what kind of nightmare but my heart had a really high speed. I've woken up like this for the past few days.

I looked at my digital watch on the nightstand.

07:29, one minute before I'm supposed to get ready for school. I stopped the alarm and got up from bed, with my heart still racing. I stepped out in the hall, only dressed in boxers and found my way to the toilet.

While I washed my hands I looked at myself in the mirror. My emerald eyed reflection looked back at me. I didn't look that bad, did I? I sighted and dried my hands on my towel before I got back to my room to get dressed.

Downstairs I found my mother and my brother Ike. My mother sang while she turned the page in the morning papers. Ike didn't look too happy. He was going to the dentist today and he knew I was going to Tokens party tonight.

"Why can't I go?" Was the first thing he asked when he saw me.

"Because you're too young." I simply said. "Good morning, mom." I smiled towards my mom who smiled back to me.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She said. I rolled my eyes and begun prepare my breakfast. She always had to give us stupid nicknames, but I didn't blame her, I just couldn't.

When I was done my mother took Ike to the dentist.

"The bottle is in the cupboard. Take it easy tonight." She said before she left and kissed my forehead.

"I will, mom. Thank you." She left and I prepared my bag before I left for school. I was trying to forget about yesterday, when we went inside of Mr. Jones house. I didn't like the fact that we were on private property. We broke inside of someone's house! I was the one who was lift through the window, and let the others in, did that mean that I was the one to blame? How much I tried to forget about it, I just kept thinking about it!

When I arrived at the bus stop, Stan was already there.

"Hi, dude!" I said, smiling of course.

"Hi, Kyle!" He smiled back. "How do you feel today?"

"Alright, I guess. And you?"

"Alright." He smiled. "Shelly bought me a bottle."

"Really? She did?"

"Yeah, but she just left it in my room without a word."

"Awesome."

Cartman arrived. He looked like a thunder storm in his face, he usual morning temper was on the edge. It was no idea to talk too much with him, he would just yell at us.

"'Morning Cartman." Stan and I said, we got a little humming to respond, he didn't even try to sound awake.

It didn't take long before Kenny joined us too. He seemed to be in a better mood than Cartman. He talked happily about everything and anything, like he always did before any parties.

The bus arrived and we took our usual seats. Me next to Stan, Kenny behind us and Cartman just walked past us and took a seat in the back of the bus. Something must have pissed him off before he left his house this morning, otherwise he would take the seat somewhere near us. I didn't really care, it felt a bit more peaceful when he was not around.

The day continued like always. We didn't have English or History on Fridays, so we didn't meet Mr. Jones at all, which was a relief.

By lunch time Cartman got in a much better mood. He ate like an elephant, and he didn't stop talking, not even when he had food in his mouth. I left the table early because I couldn't stand seeing that. When I stood up, I accidently looked over at the table where some girls were sitting and there I saw what Stan had been talking about. Wendy was looking at our table, and if I didn't know Wendy as well as I did, I would think that she was looking right at Cartman.

I left the cafeteria and just wandered around, saying hi to Jimmy when he passed by, but in the end I stopped by the library. I was already reading a book, but maybe I should check if I found anything interesting to read next.

I read most of the time. Well, not when I'm hanging around with Stan or are doing homework, but I read quite a lot. It makes me relax and forget about everything for a moment. Sometimes, if I'm reading a thriller, I could get stuck in thinking about solving the mysteries and stuff. Sometime I don't even respond when people are talking to me because I don't noticed they are.

By that moment I saw one book. It was one of the newer books, and it was standing in the stand like it was waiting for me. I grabbed it and didn't care to read on the backside, I just opened it and started reading.

_Death and Chocolate _was the title of the first chapter of the prologue.

_First the colors. _

_Then the humans. _

_That usually how I see things. _

_Or at least, how I try._

There is a small fact:

_You are going to die._

_- I am in all truthfulness attempting to be cheerful about this whole topic, though most people find themselves hindered in believing me, no matter my protestations. Please, trust me. I most definitely can be cheerful. I can be amiable. Agreeable. Affable. And that's only the A's. Just don't ask me to be nice. _

_Nice has nothing to do with me. _

Reaction to the aforementioned fact:

_Does this worry you?_

_I urge you- don't be afraid. _

_I'm noting if not fair._

_- Of course, an introduction. _

_A beginning. _

_Where are my manners?_

_I could introduce myself properly, but it's not really necessary. You will know me well enough ad soon enough, depending on a diverse range of variables. It suffices to say that at some point in time, I will be standing over you, as genially as possible. _

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around and found Stan smiling at me.

"I knew you would be here." He said.

"You know me too well." I said, closing the book.

"C'mon, dude. The class has already started."

"What? It has?" I took a look at the clock that has hanging on the wall, and yes, the class had indeed started.

"Let's go." Stan said, grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. I didn't even get to return the book to the stand.

**Act 2. ****Cartman**

After school we all went to our houses to prepare for the night and nothing much happened after that. We all were going to meet at Kyle's house by half ten and then go to Tokens party together.

Time went slowly, and I thought of going back to Mr. Jones house. But I didn't, I was not in the mood for that anymore. I just wanted to drink. I wanted to get drunk. I've been waiting the whole damn week for this. I looked at the clock, it was just one hour after we had left school and I was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV screen without even caring what it was showing.

I tapped my fingers on the arm rest of the couch, counting each tap.

4.

8.

14.

23.

I stood up, didn't know what to do, sat down again. I tapped my fingers again, stood up, down on my back and started to do sit-ups. I've been doing that a few days before school had started, and I have no idea why. I guess I want to change my body. Plus, if I train my body now it means I have to shower, so I have something to do for a while.

When I was standing in front of the full size mirror in the bathroom after I showered, I always felt like I wasn't a part of this world. My body was horrible, and I understood why people are talking about it behind my back.

I, Eric Cartman, am not the young boy of young girl's dreams. Never been, never gonna be. But that's their problem.

I dressed quickly and looked at myself again.

Much better. I even smiled at myself.

Down stairs I watched the clock. It wasn't time to go yet in many hours. I walked around in the house and tried to find something to do. I found some cookies in the kitchen I ate up, sat down by the TV again, got up, searching for more cookies, sat by the TV and there I sat, until I went to Stan's place a quarter before we were going to meet at Kyle's. Stan was already outside the door when I arrived. He had dressed nicely for the party.

"Hey, Stan." I said.

"Oh, Cartman. You're going to Kyle early too?"

"Yeah, want to see what bottle he got."

"I got this one." He held the bottle in one hand but in a hard grip to not drop it.

"Nice." I said.

We walked next to each other all the short way to Kyle's house. After we rang on the door bell Kenny opened.

"Hey guys! Come inside!" He opened the door so we both could get in, and closed it as we were inside. "Kyle will come down soon. Come to the kitchen, we got some snacks."

"Great!" I said, smiling.

**Act 3. ****STAN**

I followed Kenny into the kitchen. The kitchen I've been in so many times. I've eaten breakfast, lunch, dinner and midnight snacks in here. I knew what was inside each cupboard and what drawer, where and how they put things in the fridge. It was different from my place, but I loved it here as much as I loved it at my place.

My hand automatically found its way down in the bowl that was standing on the table, and I ate some of the snacks. It was almost empty. Kenny must have eaten most of it while Kyle was upstairs.

Cartman commented it, but Kenny didn't say much about it.

Soon, Kyle entered the kitchen.

"Hi dudes!"

I turned around and looked at him. He had just showered, his red, curly hair was still a little wet, and he had dressed nicely.

Kenny was the only one who hadn't dressed up. He was wearing the same clothes he has been wearing all day, and it didn't surprise me, he didn't have many clothes at home to wear at all.

Kyle walked around the table, opened a cupboard and put down a bottle on the table. The bottle was green, so we couldn't see the color of the liquid inside.

"How about a little taste?" Kyle asked, smiling.

"Bring it!" Cartman said.

Kenny reached out and grabbed the bottle to open it, while Kyle went to another cupboard and brought four glasses with him. The glass was thin and really easy breakable. Kyle put the carefully down on the table and Kenny filled them.

The liquid was colorless, shining through the glass.

"Cheers!"

We lifted the gasses to our lips and tasted it. First it didn't taste anything, but then, it felt like the tongue was burning, and then, slowly, it felt soft and cold. We exhaled in surprise and Kyle closed the bottle.

"We- " He begun. "We'll keep this for later."

"Yeah…" We all said.

That bottle was fucking awesome. No way we are taking that to Token's party, that stuff is too good.

Kyle took it with him.

"Where are you going with that?" Cartman asked.

"Somewhere where Ike can't find it." And he disappeared upstairs again.

**Act 4. ****KENNY**

When Kyle got back down we all headed to Token's party. He didn't live that far away so it only got ten minutes to get there. It was quiet in the neighborhood but we saw through a window inside of Token's house that music was playing and people were dancing.

We rang on the doorbell and Token opened. He welcomed us with a smile. Stan gave him the bottle and said that he could put it in the kitchen. Token smiled and did as he was told. We took off our shoes and jackets. It was already really hot inside.

And there, we split up.

Kyle followed Stan like a puppy and I never saw them more that night. Cartman ran like a pig into the living room to get something to drink right away. He loved drinking, even though he never remembered anything the day after. He always asks if he had fun last night.

I stood by the door to the living room. Everyone we had known all our lives were there.

Wendy was drinking while she looked through a bunch of CD's, sometimes laughing at what Bebe said, who was standing next to her, talking with a big mouth.

Token came out from the kitchen, placing a bowl on the table.

I couldn't just stand there and look over the party. I had to do some fun too. I'm sure Token is not drinking tonight, to keep his house in one piece. While making my way through the living room I saw Cartman taking one of the CD's from Wendy's hand and put it in. She said something to stop him, but Cartman didn't listen, instead he took her glass and drank from it, then walking away.

I laughed to myself and shook my head.

I stopped by the table in front of the couch and grabbed a hand full of snacks. Even though I had eaten almost the whole bowl at Kyle's house I still was hungry. I took one more hand full and automatically looked over to see who was sitting on the couch.

Unluckily, one of them was Butters.

And he was staring right at me.

I pretend that I was looking at something behind him and stood straight again, with my back against him. It had been harder than I thought to ignore him since that day. Why doesn't he just give up?

I sighed and Craig gave me a glass. I took in and swallowed it all, but it didn't taste as good as I thought it would. I put my glass at the table and left it to mingle around with some, and ended later up with Clyde, Heidi and Red.

Clyde's nose was red and he was talking about stuff I never thought would come out from his mouth. Red laughed but me and Heidi looked like we didn't know if to laugh or just be quite, so I just smiled.

Suddenly he was talking about his family. About his father who he said was going to beat the hell out of him when he comes home. Heidi's eyes got wider like she couldn't believe what Clyde was telling us, and Red just patted his back when he broke down crying.

I stood there, shook my head and left them. I knew Mr. Donovan never would hit Clyde, he is a great man and Clyde had just drunk too much. And the clock was just… I checked the time on the DVD clock.

11:48.

Had I mingled around for that long? And I felt like I hadn't started yet! How many glasses had I drunk? Two, one at Kyle's and one here. And I felt like I didn't want anything more, I wasn't that hungry either. I just wanted to talk to anyone.

Right at that thought, I saw Pip standing alone in a corner.

**Act 5. ****CARTMAN**

I was in the mood for singing.

Why don't they play some freakin' songs you can sing along to?

I grabbed the remote to the TV and screamed into it.

"PUT IN THE CD GODDAMN IT!"

Nobody listened. They looked at me, and then talked again. I saw in the corner of my eye that Wendy changed song and smiled at me.

I turned away and begun to sing along, and I got attention.

"_I wanna be a billionaire so fucking baaad, buy all the thing I never had, I wanna be on the cover ooof Forbes Magazines, smiling next to Operah and the Queen_"

**Act 6. ****STAN**

My body moved on its own and I couldn't think clearly.

I wanted to be close, be warm. It must be the alcohol that is making me feel that way.

I stepped closer and closer to Kyle, who was talking to Craig. And as a slow song begun to play in the other room, I grabbed Kyle and turned him around.

"Let's dance." I said.

I almost collapsed over him, with my arms over his shoulders. Craig laughed and Kyle looked like he didn't know what to do.

I rested my head on Kyle's shoulder and closed my eyes.

**Act 7. ****KYLE**

Stan began so sway around slowly, trying to match the music. It didn't work any good. Suddenly my back was pressed against the wall, and Stan refused to move. I felt his breath behind my ear, and how his arms fell and slowly wrapped around my waist.

He lifted his head and looked at me, at the same time a new song started, and we heard Cartman's horrible singing voice, if you can call it singing, it was more like he was dying.

Stan giggled and rested his forehead against mine.

I was long lost in his ocean deep eyes.

**Act 8. ****KENNY**

Pip smiled at me as I came closer so we could talk without screaming through Cartman's singing.

"Why are you standing here?" I asked him.

"I like seeing people having fun." He smiled.

"Wouldn't it be more fun to join the fun?"

"Oh, but if I did, everyone else wouldn't have any fun!" Pip was still smiling, maybe a little sad smile, but what did I know. We both were quite for a few minutes.

"Come." I said and begun to talk to the back door. "I need to smoke, and I don't want to be standing alone out there."

"Alrighty then." Pip said and followed me.

**Act 9.**

As the clock turned 00:00 am Cartman dragged Wendy up and let her join the singing, Stan and Kyle kissed for the first time, and Kenny gets to hear about what Pip wants to do in his future.

It was Saturday, and 19 days left until one of the four friends is found dead.

* * *

**The book Kyle was reading was; _The Book Thief _by _Marcus Zusak_**

******The song Cartman sang was; _Billionaire/Travie McCoy/Lazarus_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday – 19 days before the murder**

_Someone falls to pieces_

_Someone kills the pain_

_Spinning in the silence_

_She finally drifts away_

_Someone gets excited_

_- Be Yourself _Audioslave

**Act 1. ****KENNY**

I lit my cigarette and leaned against the wall. Pip was standing next to me, with his face in the direction to the sky. I looked at it too. The blanket of stars sparkled at us. It was a little bit cold outside but my hand started to sweat a little by the cigarette's heat.

"Did you know that even if we see the light of a star now, it could already be dead out there?" Pip suddenly said. I turned towards him, but he was still looking at the sky.

"Do you know much about stars?" I asked to keep the conversation alive.

Pip finally looked at me. I could see that his pale cheeks had got a little pinker tint.

"Well, this might sound silly but…" He avoided my eyes. "I do kind of dream about being an astronaut."

He looked away, like he expected me to laugh. I knew anyone else would if they heard it, because Pip is that kind of person. The person everyone hates and can make fun of. I got the imagination of Pip jumping around on the moon, and was about to smile, but I didn't

"It's not silly." I said instead.

Pip looked at me with big eyes.

"It's not silly. It's just a big dream." I said. And then, he smiled. This was the first, true smile I had ever seen on Pip Pirrup's face. I forgot to breathe for a short second. The smile on Pip's face disappeared as fast as it came and he was quite again.

His body trembled by the cold but he didn't seem to mind. I watched him in the corner of my eye. He was not dressed to be outside, his jacket must still be inside, as well as our shoes. He changed foot like he didn't know which one too lean his weight on. And soon I saw how his lips trembled as well.

I shook my head slowly, I didn't even think when I put my arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. He felt how he froze and didn't dare to move. I dropped the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

"K-Kenneth?" Pip's voice was low.

Having bodies close and hearing their cute voices always makes me feel this way. Man or woman, I don't care, I wanted this person. His hair smelled good, and he was small and thin, and he didn't know how to protest, could it be better? It was just little innocent Pip.

My arm which wasn't around his shoulders slowly sneaked upwards his stomach, and then rested in the middle of his chest. After a few seconds, I felt his heartbeat. And it was fast.

I turned him towards me. His face was red and he avoided my eyes, but once he gave me glace to see what I was doing, I didn't let him look another way. He looked scared and shocked, like a captured little animal.

I leaned down slowly, to not scare him away. My lips slowly touched his, and gave him the softest, most gentle kiss I could. I pulled away and looked at him.

"A-a-are you drunk, Kenneth?" He asked.

I laughed.

"Just two glasses, nothing to worry about." I said, leaning in to kiss him again, but this time he turned his head.

"P-please…" He said quietly. He placed his hands on my chest, like he was about to push me away, but he was too weak and small to even make me move away. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, grabbed his arms and leaned closer.

"Why don't you scream?" I asked.

"N-no one would come." He answered looking down.

"How do you know?" I asked. I tightened my grip around his arms to force him to speak.

"D-don't you think I-I have tried?" He finally looked at me. His light blue eyes were shining from tears, ready to fall down his cheeks any minute. "W-when they drag me behind the school, when their punches and kicks hit my body… don't you think I've tried to scream for help? No one ever came. W-why would they come now? I've lost my trust in people. I don't even trust my foster parents or my sister anymore! So go ahead and do whatever you were up to! I won't scream, I won't fight back!" He was almost shouting at me.

For a second I didn't know what to do, my brain said that I should just let him be, but my body was too horny to just give it up.

I listened to my body, as I always do.

"Come." I dragged him with me without looking in his eyes.

**Act 2. ****STAN**

It was not unexpected to Kyle that I actually kissed him. He knew that I was going to do it; it was said already when our foreheads touched. Our eyes met and I slowly leaned down. Craig had lost interest in us already before Kyle was pressed against the wall. We were alone, and we both knew we wanted it.

Our lips pressed together, trying at first, and then his mouth opened for more. Much more. And I didn't want to disappoint him. My tongue found its way easily into his mouth. It was warm and wet, and I wanted even more. My arms pulled him closer to me, and I felt how his arms grabbed my shoulders, forcing even closer, if that was possible.

He was amazing in so many ways. His feelings are so true every time, he doesn't hide what he feels. He smiles when he is happy, and cries when he is sad. He expresses himself with both words and body language. I can't remember anytime there he had lied to me, I don't think he ever had told me a lie. And, for some reason, that makes my heart want to break through my chest.

We broke the kiss slowly. A small string of saliva still connected us.

It felt like we were the only people on earth, I didn't hear anything, just our heavy breaths close to each other's faces. I licked my lips, and Kyle did the same thing. We must have been thinking the same thing, because we both reached out for our hands.

_Let's get out of here._

**Act 3. ****CARTMAN**

She couldn't do that. If she was choosing music, then she has so sing it too. I didn't care if she had the ugliest make-up in the world in her face. I just grabbed her up beside me and pointed at the remote in my hand. _Sing bitch._

"_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the sheeed, she was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an "L" on her forehead"_

Wendy laughed and made the "L" gesture on the forehead. People around us cheered and clapped their hands, some were even dancing.

"_Well the years starts coming and they don't stop coming_"

I was fucking born to this.

I was the fucking star in the room.

Wendy was someone I invited in, and when she is done with this song, she won't sing anymore. Oh, who the hell I am I kidding?

Sing with me all night baby!

What happened after that, I don't remember. I woke up by the table in the kitchen later the next morning. My head was heavy as a rock and my eyes refused to open at first.

It was quite in the house. No sign of music or laughter. I weakly sat up straight, but then leaned my head in my hand, trying to focus on if I were in my kitchen or in Tokens. Or someone else!

Luckily I was still at Tokens house. My hands traveled down to my pockets to see if I still had my cell phone there just as Token entered the room with five empty bowls in his hands. He smiled at me and put away the bowls.

"Have you seen Clyde?" He asked.

A stupid question deserves stupid answers.

"Does it look like I have?" I rub away the sleepiness in my eyes. Token didn't respond, he walked out of the kitchen, but came back shortly after with beer cans.

"You seemed to have fun last night." Token didn't drink last night just to keep his house safe from whatever might happen.

"Oh…I did?"

"You and Wendy sang all night like nothing in the world could stop you." He laughed a short laugh. Argh, I hated his laugh. I couldn't remember a thing that had happened. And I was so fucking hungry. My stomach screamed for food.

"Do you have anything to eat?" I asked and finally stood up, making my way to the fridge, opened it and tried to see what was inside, but I was so tired I couldn't focus.

"Cold pizza from last night." Token said.

"Better than nothing. Where is it?" I said.

"It's right in front of you."

"Oh…"

Riiight…

I found the pizza and ate it with my hands. It didn't taste that well, but as long as it filled my tummy, I felt great. Too bad it didn't last for so long, so I had to head home if I wanted more. But Token stopped me.

"Clyde was supposed to help me clean the house, but he's nowhere to be found. You have to help me." He said. It was a command.

"Have you called him?" I did a phone gesture with my fingers.

"You're the only one left here." Token said without answering my question. I sighed loudly and did as I was told. I mean, as a thanks for letting me get drunk in his house.

**Act 4. ****KYLE**

We weren't drunk last night. I swear to God that we weren't drunk. Well, at least _I _wasn't drunk. I know I knew what I was doing. I know damn well what I have done!

After we left the party we ended up at my house, because it was the closest one. It didn't work out like I thought it would. As we lay down on my bed Stan fell asleep. So there was not much to do but close my eyes and try to sleep too.

I woke up early to find myself holding my arms around Stan. I slowly let go and turned my back towards him. He was still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him up. It was not completely dark in my room, so I reached out and grabbed my book and begun to read while I wait for Stan to wake up.

It didn't last long until I heard him yawn and felt how he moved. With a small smile I put away the book again and turned to face him. I was afraid of that the feeling from last night would be gone, but we had to face what we had done.

Stan sigh a satisfied sigh when our eyes met.

"So it wasn't a dream, eh?" He said.

"Do you wish it was?" I whispered.

"No way, dude! Do you?"

"No. Absolutely not." I said quietly. "I just… thought that maybe you were drunk and…"

"I think that the alcohol gave me courage to… you know." He said and look away from my face.

I chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I know."

"You're not mad, are you?" Our eyes met again.

"No."

"Good." His hand moved under the covers and grasped for mine. He entwisted our fingers while he slowly leaned closer. "You know, we should keep quiet about this."

"I guess." I said.

There was no way we could let anyone know about this. Not yet. My parents, everyone in school, _Cartman_, what would they say? No one would understand. What could they understand? The bond between Stan and I is so much more than… _love_.

My heart started to beat faster. How long had I been in love without noticing?

"Kyle?"

Stan broke my thoughts.

"What are thinking about?" He asked, gently stroking his thumb over my hand.

"Love." I said and Stan smiled at me. His free hand reached up to my cheek and softly placed it there. His eyes sparkled in the morning light through the curtain. They were blue as the sky and they made me feel butterflies in my tummy.

His lips suddenly were coming closer to mine. I couldn't resist giving them a warm welcome when they met. Stan had always been on my side. He had never left me when I truly needed him. Those times in third and fourth grade didn't matter; we were kids, nothing more, nothing less. He had never treated me different because of my religion, never even cared enough to say anything about it. He once said to me: "You are a human before you are Jewish."It made me feel like I was nothing but Kyle Broflovski.

**Act 5. ****WENDY**

Wendy sat on her bed, looking blankly at nothing while she tried to remember what happened last night. She stroke away her black hair from the face and looked at the digital watch she had on the nightstand. By two o'clock she was supposed to be at Bebe's house, and before that she needs so shower, get dressed, make-up, and answer all the stupid text messages on her phone. She had 19 of them to read right now, but somehow she didn't feel like reading them.

Her eyes wandered to the mirror. She stood up and took a few steps closer. Her make-up from last night was still on her face, and her hair was a complete mess. It was really an ugly make-up. How did she dare go to the party like that?

She fell onto her bed again. Her hair covered her face and she didn't care to remove it this time. All she could think about was someone. It was a person in her memory that made her feel weird. It was a person she had spent her time with at the party, but she couldn't remember who it was.

Wendy took a last look at the clock. She only had one hour to get ready.

**Act 6. ****PIP**

Pip had thought that Kenneth was different. When he first came and talked to him, he really thought that Kenneth wanted to be friends with him. The arm around Pip's shoulders was like a friendly gesture, but when the kiss came, Pip knew that something was not right.

The rest of the night was a nightmare and every scene repeater inside of Pip's eyelids when he closed them over his eyes. He didn't keep the promise to not scream; he had screamed in pain the whole time. His whole body was tense and he had a hard time walking. He felt lost in his own, tiny room. All he could do was curled up in his bed with the covers over the head.

Shaking, and afraid of anyone that could walk into his room, he buried his head in his hands and tried to not cry.

**Act 7. ****WENDY**

She regretted that she ever left her house right at the time Bebe opened the door and greeted her. Her mood hadn't changed, but she had to pretend that everything was like always after parties. Her head hurt, she's sleepy and doesn't feel that well in the stomach.

Red, Annie and Heidi were already in Bebe's perfect room, waiting for them to come back. While Wendy took her seat together with the other girls on the bed, Bebe locked her bedroom door so her parents couldn't disturb them.

"So, how was the party?" Annie asked, starting the main subject of the day.

"You seemed to have great fun, Wendy." Bebe pulled her computer chair closer to the bed so she could rest her feet on it.

"I did?" Wendy said.

"You sang all night with Cartman! Cartman!"

Wendy sighed inside. Of course, of all people it had to be Cartman. To tell the truth, Wendy did not hate Cartman as she used to do in her young days. Now she found him "interesting", which is something she never could tell the other girls. She keeps staring at him in the cafeteria, and she realizes when the other calls her name.

"But did you guys heard about Clyde?" Heidi said.

"No, what about him?" Bebe said.

Wendy smiled in relief. She was not the subject anymore.

**Act 8. ****PIP**

_Knock, knock._

Pip's heart started racing fast once again. He didn't dare to move, if he moved, maybe they would hear how the bed creaked. At the same time he knew who it was, he didn't have any idea who it could be. It didn't even matter who it was. He didn't want to meet or see anyone, not any more. He breathed in slowly, trying to not breathe to loud.

"Philip? Are you sleeping?"

The door handle was slowly pressed down. Pip shut his eyes closed as he heard the person stepped inside his room. His heart raced faster and harder, and his body was shaking like never before. A hand slowly pulled away the covers from him.

Pip snapped his eyes open and stared into his mother's worried eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" She said softly and reached out a hand to gently stroke away the hair from her sons face.

"D-don't…" Pip said and tried to get away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

His scream made his mother take a step back in shock. He had never screamed at her before.

Pip buried his head in the pillow.

"Please, leave…" He managed to say. His mother slowly backed out of the room, too shocked to do anything else.

* * *

**The song Cartman and Wendy sang was; _All Star _by _Smash Mouth_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Monday – 17 days before the murder**

_How can you remain,_

_Staring at the rain,_

_Madding by the stars?_

_- Green Finch and Linnet Bird _Jayne Wisener version

**Act 1. ****CARTMAN**

I hated Mondays with all my heart. If Monday was a person, I would have killed him right at the moment I saw him. When I woke up I was as tired as you can be. It felt like I had been sleeping less than two hours, and I was hungry, as always. I didn't see much of my mother at all nowadays; sometimes she is up making breakfast for me, sometimes she's not. This morning she wasn't.

I took a big bowl of cereals and sat down by the TV. On mornings it was just either shows for kids or the local news. I decided to watch the local news, but it didn't show much of what I was interested in. Terrorism, sports, and weather was it pretty much all about. I finished my bowl and went upstairs to get dressed.

After an hour it was time once again to go to that stupid bus stop. Today I was the last one to arrive, and just a few seconds later the bus came to pick us up. I took the seat in the back of the bus, just to be alone. I hit my toe in one of the seats in front of mine, and I screamed out a long poem of bad words. Everyone looked at me like I had gone mad. A raised middle finger was my respond to their eyes.

One of my hate-subjects was the first class today. Yes, you're right; it's gym class. I sighed all the way to the changing room, in the changing room and the whole stupid class. The teacher yelled at me, that I was not active or something, but who the hell wants to show himself active with a body like mine? People are looking at me as the coach keep yelling that I will never get good grades if I continue like this.

Fuck you, coach. I don't give a rat's ass about that.

I changed my clothes in the restroom instead of the changing room, and went to the cafeteria to buy something sweet to eat.

In one last try to make this day a little brighter.

The old lady behind the disk didn't seem to have a good mood either when I accidently dropped a few coins, so I had to bend down and pick them up. I ignored her and just picked a chocolate bar and left. By the end of the third hallway I met up with Wendy. To put it gently, she looked totally pissed off.

"What happened to your face?" I asked and tried to smile evilly.

She looked at me like I was just pissing her off even more, if that was possible. Lovely.

"Why does it have to be you?" She screamed and just left. I was so shocked I didn't notice I had dropped my chocolate bar on the floor and some people walked right over it. What the hell is wrong with her? And what had I done to her?

**Act 2. ****STAN**

I didn't realize it until the gym class was over. I'm going to take my clothes off, and shower, in the same room as Kyle. Sure, I have done it before but now it was totally different. Now I had kissed him, and even told him that I was in love with him.

Jimmy sat on one of the benches behind me, untying his shoes. He was talking to me, but I didn't really listened, I was busy getting my clothes off as fast as possible and get into the shower room before Kyle, and if I were lucky, get out from there too.

The water was cold against my sweaty skin. As I was completely wet I reached for my shower lotion, when I did, I saw Kyle enter the shower room. Before my eyes traveled too far down his body I turned around. My cheeks felt warm and my heart begun to beat harder in my chest.

I finished quickly, grabbed my towel and half –ran out of the shower room, careful to not trip on the floor. I got dressed quickly and left the dressing room. In the hallway other students walked passed me and talked to each other with loud voices. I kept my eyes on the dirty floor, and where I put my steps. Then I suddenly crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're going." I said with an irritated voice.

When I looked up, Wendy was staring at me.

"Excuse me? Who's the one who has his neck low and eyes hidden behind his hair?" Wendy snapped. "If you lift your head a bit higher you could have seen me."

"Oh, I have seen you!" I said accusingly. "Wendy, just drop it."  
"What?" She looked confused.

That was it. I was tired of seeing her looking at our table. I don't know where it came from, but right there I thought that it was me she had been looking at these days. I knew it deep inside that I was so wrong, but I couldn't help myself. I just blurted it out.

"I do not want to be together with you!" I said. "I've seen you looking at me at lunch." Right after I felt really stupid.

Stupid boy, stupid boy I told myself in my head, gotten myself into trouble once again.

Wendy looked at me with shocked eyes.

"What kind of sick bastard are you?" She said. "What makes you think I would look at _you_?"

And then she left in pure anger.

What had gotten into me this time?

**Act 3. ****KENNY**

"So no one has seen Pirrup today?" The coach asked. No one answered, or even cared to think about when they had seen him last time. It seemed that I had been the last one to see him, and it was when he had left the party. But I didn't say anything, just wished that we could start the stupid ball game so it was over soon. I didn't hate gym class like Cartman did, but it was not my favorite subject either.

Today we played basket ball, which Kyle easily got every score in his team all on his own, by the end of the game my team didn't even tried to get the ball anymore. Kyle was not happy about it and just passed the ball to someone else and didn't move much more.

I didn't touch the ball at all through the whole game, no one passed me the ball, and I didn't ask for it either. Sure, I made it boring myself, but I couldn't help it. The coach was not even watching me, instead he yelled at Cartman.

I didn't need to shower, so I just changed clothes and left before anyone else. I found Heidi outside the girl's bathroom. She had not felt well so she didn't join the gym class. I started flirting with her because I had nothing else to do at that time. She giggled, smiled and blushed as I gave her complements and moved closer to her body. And then, suddenly, I felt a knock on my shoulder.

I turned around to find no other than Butters. Just great. Way to ruin the day even more.

"Can I talk to you?" He said.

I didn't answer right away. "Can't you see I'm talking to Heidi right now?"

"Oh, but it is fine. I see that Rebecca is coming now. Nice talking to you, Kenny. Bye." Heidi said and left me with Butters. I sighed deeply inside.

Thank you very much, Heidi.

Butters were one of the last persons I had wanted to talk to the last few days. We stepped away so we were not in the way for those who wanted to get into the bathrooms.

Butters took me by surprise and pushed me hard into one locker. He held me there, with anger in his eyes.

"Hey, what are you-" I didn't get the chance to finish.

"Why?" He shout-whispered. "Why did you do it?"

"Butters, we have already talked about this… I fucked you once and…"

"This is not about me! It's about Pip!"

Fuck, he knew.

**Act 3. ****KYLE**

We had English before lunch, and I was so scared that Mr. Jones would do something to me if I lost my concentration. I was focused, and reached up my hand when he asked something. But luckily, he picked a girl instead. I wrote down everything he said, even though he was reading right from the book sometimes. My whole body was shaking every time he walked passed me, I was so afraid that if I did something wrong he would do something to me again.

When the bell rang, I was the first one to leave the room. If I didn't, it felt like I would be stuck in there. I was too scared to even look Mr. Jones in the eyes.

I threw my books into the locker and turned around, and I jumped in surprise when I saw Stan standing there looking at me with a concerned look in his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I lied, but to tell the truth I just wanted to cry in his arms and tell him how scared I truly was. But I had made up my mind to not worry him about it. I wanted to be strong, so our secret relationship could work out. I wanted to change just for him. "Let's grab some lunch, I am so hungry!"

I was about to take his arm under mine, but instead I gave him a small punch in the arm. He smiled at me and punched me back and we walked to the cafeteria. We met Cartman by the end of the hallway and we walked together, but we didn't see where Kenny had gone. We didn't care much about it and just grabbed our lunch and sat down by an empty table.

Cartman's plate was overfilled with food, three people could eat from it and have a full stomach afterwards, but Cartman was Cartman, so I didn't say anything, he already knew after all these years what I was thinking.

Stan ate faster than both of us, and sat there, waiting for us to finish. To my surprise Cartman ate unusually slow today. Even I finished before him. So soon both Stan and I sat there and waited until Cartman had eaten about half of the food.

"I'm full." He said and pushed away the plate.

"You're kidding right?" I said.

"No, I'm not."

"You haven't eaten everything yet."  
"No, but I'm full anyway."  
"You can't be serious." Stan said.

"What's the big fucking deal?" Cartman was getting irritated.

I just shook my head and didn't say anything more.

**Act 5. ****CARTMAN**

"I'm full." I said, actually telling the truth. By eating slower I got full by little, even if I didn't know how long it would last. But if I got hungry I had some goodies in my locker, which I always had. If I didn't, it would just feel wrong. And I had half of my chocolate bar left too.

It felt good to not have eaten so much as I usually do. I was rather happy about it, maybe I might lose some weight and fixing a better body if I just found more ways to do it, without having to deal with running around and stuff too soon.

I smiled inside. I was full by the half of what was on the plate.

"You're kidding right?"

Kyle. Why do you always have to make me feel like a complete fool? Why don't you ever understand what's going on around in my head, so you could understand?

"No, I'm not." I simply said, trying to not sound mad.

"You haven't eaten everything yet." Kyle said. God, why doesn't he just shut up? I know damn well I haven't eaten everything that I put on the plate, I'm not fucking blind.

I sighed before answered. "No, but I'm full anyway."

"You can't be serious." Stan said this time.

He always takes Kyle's team, just because he doesn't know what to think for himself. If he has to stand alone, he feels so nervous he can't even think clear, so he just spit out whatever comes to his mind. I hated it. Stand up for your self is I want to tell him sometimes. When he has to choose between two things he always chose the 'stronger' side, even if it means he'll hurt someone. He had done it before, and I does it nowadays too.

"What's the big fucking deal?" I snapped, but this time both of them stayed quite. Kyle shook his head, and Stan stood up.

"Shall we go?"

It felt really weird to throw away food for the first time. In on second I thought that maybe I should have eaten it anyway, but at the same time I had a goal I was aiming for. I just hope that my plans are not too simple.

**Act 6. ****STAN**

I grabbed Kyle's arm when he had locked his locker after Math class and dragged him with me. I didn't say anything, even if he asked me where we were going or what I was doing. I knew the answers, but I felt too embarrassed to say them. I dragged him with me to the boy's bathroom, and into one of the stalls. I was careful to lock it behind us.

"Stan? What is it?" He asked and grabbed my shoulders, worried. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. It was stuck in my throat, refusing to come out.

My mouth stayed open, still trying to get the words to leave my lips, but instead Kyle had leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine. His hands moved up to my neck and held there oh so gentle.

"We can't do this, Stan." He whispered. I grabbed the front of his shirt and kept him in place, never wanting him to leave. It felt like it was too long we were alone together.

"B-but…" I managed to say, but Kyle silent me by slowly moving his lips closer to mine. My stomach suddenly felt really weird, and I was nearly about to vomit at Kyle, but luckily I shoved him away before it happened and threw up in the already open toilet.

"Dude, sick!" He said, but laughter was playing in his voice.

"Sorry." I said, pressing down the button on the toilet so it washed away everything. Kyle opened the stall door and dragged me out. No one was in there except for us, but outside the bathroom door we could hear voices and steps.

I went to the sink and washed my mouth to get rid of the awful taste. Once I was done smiled Kyle at me and grabbed my hand. His was warm, and I felt how I grinned. Before I knew it, he kissed me. A weird feeling spread in my stomach again, the only thing was that this time, it didn't feel like I was about to vomit. This time it felt alright. I kissed back, leaned forward and pressed Kyle against the wall once again. My lips begun to move, and I heard him moan lightly, and then I pulled away.

"Let's go, we have one class left, then we can go to my house afterwards."

He smiled to respond and we left the bathroom. I walked a few steps behind him, and I didn't take my eyes off him. Just by thinking about every year, every moment we have had together made me happy. Without thinking, I took a few big steps and without knowing the eyes that was watching us, I hugged him tightly from behind and said; "I love you."

**Act 7. ****KENNY**

Butters and I didn't have much time to talk at the moment he had me push against the locker, but we both agreed to talk by lunchtime, even though he was shaking by frustration at that time. So through the whole English class I had to think about what I should say. I mean, what could I say? 'I was horny, he was the closest, and that's how it went', yeah, no way he's going to believe that. I never thought I would find myself in this situation, I had done this with girls before, and no one had ever found out, but now, it feels like I have to face my, what shall I call it, mistakes?

I bit my lower lip.

I started to sweat.

This was impossible. My heart beat faster for every minute that passed, knowing that I was not going to be able to defend myself this time. And there was no one to ask for help. This was nothing anyone could help me with, I caught myself into this, and I don't want to drag in my friends into it.

The last ten minutes of the class I bit my nails and glared at the door. And as the class ended, I rushed out from the classroom. Kyle was the first one to leave the room as always, but I was short after, but running the other direction. I ran down the hallways, out through the doors, over the whole school area and down the street to come home. I ran away like a pussy, not ready to deal with my own problems. I was about to fall one time, but saved myself by holding out my hand and pushed away from the ground before my legs touched it.

I ran, fled.

Weak, I know, but I just couldn't do it. I'm not strong enough, not yet. All this just because of one stupid party. Why did I even talk to him from the beginning? If I had just stayed with Clyde and the others, I wouldn't be here right now.

I threw the front door open, ignored my mom's questions about what I was doing home at such a time and hid myself under my bed. It was really pathetic, but I couldn't do anything at that time.

All I need was time.

On my own.

**Act 8. ****KYLE**

My whole body froze at Stan's words. He must have felt it and realized what he had said at that moment too. He slowly let go, and said; "I… I mean th-thanks for helping me with those horrible math problems. I knew _you_ could make me understand them!"

His voice was unnecessary loud, but it must have worked, because everybody turned away and kept doing whatever they were doing. I turned around and looked at him with a face that said 'what the heck was that about?', but he just shook his head. His sapphire eyes told me that he was sorry, and I couldn't help but forgive him.

**Act 9. **

The killer had chosen his victim by this time. The plan was already made up and written down in a heft, safely hidden somewhere secretly. All to do now was prepare. Prepare everything to be needed, everything that was there already, to make the plan work out.

**Act 10. **

Somewhere in South Park a person had also been chosen to help the killer. This person didn't know it, and wouldn't found out until it was all too late. Maybe it was a little task this person did, but it was help enough for the killer to make the plan go through.

* * *

**Alright, not one of the best chapters, but I promise stuff will happen pretty soon! Thank you very for reading, and please review if you got the time. **

**School started about three weeks ago, so I won't have that much time to write, but I'm writing whenever I can so I am NEVER dead!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tuesday – 16 days before the murder**

_And when I close my eyes tonight_

_To symphonies of blinding light_

_(God bless us everyone_

_Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?)_

_Like memories in cold decay_

_Transmissions echoing away_

_Far from the world that you and I_

_Where oceans bleed into the sky_

_- The Catalyst _Linkin Park

**Act 1. ****KENNY**

My mother yelled outside the door to my bedroom. The door was locked, and I was sitting on my bed. I know she wanted me to go to school for my own good, but I just couldn't. To tell the truth; I was more scared of Butters than my mother at this moment.

Do you hear how ridiculous that sounds? I'm scared of Butters!

I fell down on my back when I heard how my mother walked away outside my room. My back hurt for a I reason I couldn't explain, and thoughts about how I'm going to make myself out of this situation running through my mind.

It is times like this I wish I had someone to talk to, but I was all alone.

But I was used to that feeling, I could handle it on my own. I _had_ to handle it on my own, or else anything could happen.

Maybe I should go over to Pip's house and try to apologize? No, bad idea. He wouldn't even open the door for me.

One thing is for sure; I'm not talking to Butters about it. I'm pretty sure it will end up like it did last time. All I could think about at that moment was that I had to avoid Butters as much as possible. If he catches me in a corner, I'm screwed.

I heard a loud bang on the door and my father yelled outside, commanding me to open the locked door and explain why I was home and not in school. Even though I knew they didn't see me, I shook my head and turned so I was lying on my side, staring at the door, which was vibrating of all the bangs my father made with his fist on the other side.

If they knew me better, they would have known that I didn't want to talk to anyone at that moment. But they really had no time to get to know me.

My father gave up on the other side of the door, I heard him walk away, and I heard how my mother went after him, blaming him for not making me open the door. I sighed and turned around. Why did they always have to fight? If things don't work between you, just divorce so we kids don't need to hear your World war III anymore.

I shook my head, bend over the bed and pulled out my secret box form under there. I needed to clam myself, and the only thing that could calm me down is some nice porno. I don't usually jack off, to be honest, but when I feel stressed and can't focus my mind, I do it.

My touch is hard and slow, and my eyes noticed every detail I needed to know on the unmoving pictures, and soon my imagination begun.

It's gonna be a long night.

**Act 2. ****KYLE**

Even though Stan and I were together now, we did not just do those lovely-dovely things, like making out or giving each other pet-names, no, we did the same things as we did when we were "just" super best friends. We played video-games, we watched movies and TV-shows, we kissed, we went to some close by stores, we helped each other with homework, we kissed, we talked, we kissed, and we kissed, kissed and kissed.

I was totally obsessed with Stan. A big part of me didn't want to let him go when he had to go home for dinner. I walked with him half the way, just to have his company a little longer, just a little longer. When we knew no one was watching us we held hands, squeezing tightly.

We walked in silence, which was really nice. I had always felt that even if we were both quite, we still could enjoy our company. We didn't need to talk about anything, we felt comfortable with each other either way.

I smiled to myself, looking down on my feet as we walked.

Suddenly he stopped under the streetlight. It was time for us to split.

We looked into each other's eyes, still holding hands. He slowly let go, letting the hand fall to his side.

One last good bye kiss, one last hug, one last see you tomorrow.

As I started to walk back, I looked over the shoulders uncountable times, just wishing that the night wouldn't be so long.

**Act 3. ****STAN**

At the same time I miss Kyle right after we split up I couldn't help but feel relieved when my stomach finally calmed down. It was hard being around him, I never dared taking the first step to touch him, not after what happened in the school bathroom. My stomach was always worried when I was around him, especially when we got too close.

When I got home the dinner was already finished, so it was just to eat. I ate fast, and mom asked me about homework, and I said I finished them at Kyle's. She asked me to take out all used glasses and plates from my room that I had collected during the past few days, so I did as she said and took it all down so she could put them in the dishwasher.

And with that done, I had nothing to do.

It was too early to go to bed, dad had taken over the TV and all my video-games were still over at Kyle's. Sure there are many things to do, but what do you do when they're not enough?

By that time I started to wonder; was my life always this boring without Kyle around?

**Act 4. ****CARTMAN**

Sometimes I hate my mother. Sometimes I don't. Sometimes I wish I never had a mother that could cook like an angel.

When I sat by the table that evening, I felt like I couldn't hold myself back. Everything about it was great, and my mother enjoyed seeing me eating with appetite. She has done that for years now, it's all she can do for me.

She was not able to help me with homework, and she did not have the best social skills, she does her best to help me out, even if it doesn't work all the time.

Afterwards I just want to scream at her, at myself, at everything. I was the one who wanted to change. I ruined it after just one day.

I closed the bedroom door behind me, slamming my fist against the pillow on my bed. Swearing in my head, pressing my teeth hard against each other. My mother never noticed my behavior.

Was I really doomed to fail at every little thing I was trying to do? I have had many great plans and ideas in my life, but how many of them had turned out to be exact as I wanted? I can't remember anytime.

I left my bedroom and headed to the bathroom. I locked myself in and turned towards the mirror. I stared for a few minutes which seemed to be a long time, but I did make up my mind. I'm not going to give up just because of this one time.

I, Eric Cartman, is not going to give up this little task.

* * *

**Short chapter, I'm sorry. I'm really busy at school and having problems with friends, but it fine! **

**In the next chapter something is going to happen! I have already started on it, so please wait for it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wednesday – 15 days before the murder**

_I've been roaming around, _

_I was looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_- Use Somebody _Kings of Leon

**Act 1. KYLE**

I ran down the street with my bag still open and a messy hair from my sleep. This must be the first time I overslept and had to skip breakfast just to get in time to the bus. A small rock almost made me fall, but I manage to keep my balance and came to the other street just to see that Stan and Cartman was standing by the bus stop, still waiting.

As I came up by their side, Cartman laughed and pointed at my hair. Embarrassed and angry I put on my hat without saying anything. It didn't feel like I had to.

"Hi Kyle." Stan said sweetly to me.

"Hi." I smiled back, my hand trying to fix my hair under the hat. Oh, so I have longed for him, and now when I finally got to meet him we can't even touch each other.

It was unusually quite this morning, and Kenny did not show up today either. He had not mention anything about being sick, but he has been acting weird lately. He'll show up sooner or later. Hopefully sooner, he's always the one who comes up with the subjects to talk about during the mornings.

Strangely enough Cartman seemed to not be so tired and angry today. He kept mocking my hair, and even stole my hat just to laugh even more. And the bus seemed to never come.

I got my hat back when Cartman saw that I was not interested in yelling at him no more. He threw it in my face and mumbled something about _stupid Jew. _While putting my hat on the bus were coming down the street.

It went on like it always did. The bus took us the same road to school, my locker refused to open and the first class sucked. But as everything around me was the same, I felt like a new person.

I leaned back on the chair and listened to the teacher, feeling like living was the easiest thing in the world. Nothing to worry about, nothing to care about. I felt perfect.

Someone patched me on my back. I turned around and saw Pip, smiling stupidly at me.

"I terribly sorry for disturbing you in the middle of the lesson, Kyle, but would you mind telling me where Kenneth is today?" He whispered so the teacher and the others around us wouldn't hear.

"Sorry, Pip. I don't know where he is, he was not here yesterday either." I said, turned around to not speak with him anymore. I felt a glare on me, and when I looked around discretely I noticed that it was Stan.

_What? _I asked by just a look.

Stan didn't respond, he just gave me one last glare and turned towards the teacher with an uninterested face. I shook my head slowly and smiled. He sure was cute when he was stubborn and I was sure he was going to tell me what's on his mind later.

The class ended five minutes later expected, so we had to rush to get in time to the next lesson. Unfortunately for me my locker didn't want to open at all this time. And I hated to be late.

"Shit, open up! Open up!" I pulled out the key, put it in again and unlocked it, pulling to open the locker door. It was still stuck. I really needed to complain about this. I put my foot on the locker below and pulled with all my power. It worked after a short time.

I threw in the old book and took the right one and slammed the locker shut and ran to the class room. Our teacher was just about to enter the class room. I ran in before her and got my seat, sighed a relief. I hope that this won't happen after lunch, God knows what Mr. Jones might do to me.

**Act 2. ****CARTMAN**

I had a great dream that night. Almost like a future dream. I had seen myself in my future body, thinner with muscles. The new Eric Cartman didn't look like the old one at all, at the same time it was me, it was a whole different person.

All I needed was patient, and then, maybe, I might have my dream come true.

I wasn't even in a bad mood when I woke up after that dream.

Downstairs my mother was nowhere to be found, so I decided to make porridge for breakfast. I remember that I didn't liked it when I was younger, but I had read somewhere that it is a good breakfast that makes you feel full a longer time, much better than corn-flakes with sugar. While making my breakfast I made sure that no one saw me. I didn't want to explain what the fuck I was up to, because I knew that anyone would just laugh. And no one laughs at me.

Before I ate my porridge I took a deep breath.

If it's good, I'll eat it every day from now on. And that's how my day started. I ate porridge and liked it, that's the secret of today.

At the bus stop I started a conversation with Stan. _I_ started it. He seemed surprised but didn't say anything about it. We didn't talk about anything special, just random things that actually didn't matter at all.

As time passed I saw how he looked over his shoulder, trying to see if someone came. And a few minutes later Kyle came running like he was about to win a marathon. In the corner of my eye I saw how Stan's eyes lit up and a smile spread on his face. I grunted to myself. I was not good enough for his company.

When Kyle came closer I saw what mess his hair was and I couldn't help but laugh, pointing at the same time just to let them know what was so funny. Kyle's hair is curly, and if he doesn't fix it after his sleep it would look like a bride nest. Today it looked pretty much like one.

Blushing of embarrassment Kyle put on his hat without saying anything, just giving me a glare that said 'I know, so just shut up'.

Stan and Kyle shared a few words, and as Kyle started to try and fix his hair, I stole his hat and laughed at him again. It wasn't that funny, the only funny thing was to see Kyle getting angry and starting yelling at me. He had such funny faces sometimes.

But he didn't yell back at me so much. He used to yell at me forever.

Why had everyone turned out to be so boring? I threw back his hat without complaining too much, nobody seemed to care anyway.

The day didn't seem to be any better. We got our first homework, and it wasn't a little homework we got. To me it felt like a mountain. I hated to admit it but if I didn't started with it at the first day I would never be done in time.

By the end of the first class I felt that I was hungry. So the porridge didn't help at all. And unlucky for me I didn't have time to go and get something before the next class started, so I had to sit hungry through another hour before lunch.

Maybe this day wasn't turning our as good as I thought it would.

**Act 3. ****STAN**

So it was Wednesday again, and we had English. I hated this time and this day just as much as Kyle must do. But I hated our teacher Mr. Jones even more.

My fist tightened as I held my pen, trying to write whatever I was supposed to write. But every time it was about to touch the blank paper, I took a look at Kyle, who was sitting a few desks way from me.

He looked down at the paper and wrote, but when Mr. Jones said something he looked up, listening very carefully. Since _that day_ Mr. Jones hadn't done anything to Kyle, but I just knew that if Kyle let his guard down, something would happen again. I was sure of it.

Mr. Jones passed me, he always walked between the desks when we worked or he talked. He looked down at my empty paper. I looked up and met his eyes. He just gave me a mocking smile, and continued to walk. If it wasn't because he was a teacher, I would have kicked his ass two weeks ago. Or even before that.

He walked back to the blackboard, opened a drawer on his desk and took out a paper. He leaned against the desk and said; "Mr. Broflovski."

Kyle's head snapped up and looked at Mr. Jones.

I could see how his body started to shake.

"If you could be so kind, would you go to the copy room and make some copies of this paper to all your class mates? Hm?" He said.

"O-of course." Kyle said and stood, walking towards Mr. Jones to get the papers.

He left the room quickly.

I raised my hand. "Mr. Jones?"

"What is it, Mr. Marsh?" He didn't even look at me.

"Do you mind if I go to the bathroom pretty quick?"

"Can't you hold yourself?" He still wasn't looking at me.

"I don't think I can." I said, making each word clear to him.

"Then go." He turned towards a girl who needed help. I left the class room and hurried after Kyle to the copy room. I needed to check if he was ok, I didn't want him to be crying alone in a copy room. And when I opened the door I found Kyle standing in the light of the copy machine. He's face unreadable at first, but shocked when he saw me. I grabbed his arms and locked his eyes with mine.

"Dude, are you ok?" I said.

"Yes, I'm fine, Stan. But what are you doing here?" He grabbed my arms too, holding onto me like he was about to sink into the ground, but he wasn't shaking anymore.

"I-I was just concerned, you know."

He smiled.

"Don't worry about me." His hand let go of me, but just to lean in and kiss my cheek. And then my other cheek. I waited for the last one on the lips, but he just looked at me, smiling evilly, waiting for_ me_. I bit my lip and slowly touched them to his, but my stomach didn't turn upside down. He opened his mouth slowly, letting me take the action first.

My arms moved around him, pulling him close, deepening the kiss slowly. The copy machine had stopped, but we didn't care. We hadn't touch in all day. We needed this. His hands came to my neck, pulling my head up a bit so our mouths fit even better together.

We didn't notice that the door had opened, we just heard when it closed and got locked behind us. We quickly pulled away from each other and stared horrified at the person that had caught us.

* * *

**Alright, I promise the next chapter will be longer, but it's going to take a while to update from now on. **

**I'm really busy in school, and all math is almost killing me! (I have math four times a week, which I'm not used to! And I suck at math...)**

**Please leave review if you got the time, thank you so much for reading!**

**And remember; I'm still writing, I'm never dead!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thursday – 14 days before the murder**

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_- The Reason _Hoobastank

**Act 1. ****KENNY**

Sometimes I wished I had the courage enough to tell him to shut the hell up. But I don't, so I just stand there, hidden behind my hoodie, like I used to do in my younger days. It was not cold at all outside; Cartman was even standing in just a T-shirt and jeans. I was not feeling warm, nor was I freezing. More like shivering. Though I didn't knew what, I felt like something was wrong.

This whole picture with me and Cartman standing by the bus stop was just wrong. The artist must have forgotten to keep painting the last parts. Stan and Kyle were still not here, so I was the only one to listen to Cartman's ideas.

"C'mon, Kenny! We haven't brought him down yet! We _need_ to go back!" Cartman kept saying, trying to make me go back to Mr. Jones house like we did last week. I couldn't do that, I thought to myself. I had felt something really weird inside of that house, and I knew that both Stan and Kyle would say no to the idea too, and I didn't want to go in there without them.

On the other hand, I had something more important to do today. I needed, no matter what, talk to Pip.

After days of thinking, I knew it was the very best, for me at least. I needed to explain, if I could, and try to make sure everything was "alright" between us. Of course it will never be the same, I had freakin' raped him!

I felt sick under my hoodie. My face got hot and my legs felt limb. I would have collapsed if Cartman didn't wake me up from my thoughts. His words reached my ears, but my brain didn't scan them, so I had no idea what he said to me. I just looked at him while he talked, he seemed irritated.

The bus came and picked us up, and the travel was long and boring. Cartman tried to convenes me about going back, but I kept saying no and no over and over. Luckily he gave up when we arrived at school. What made me a little sad was that he left me without a word there. He sighed and made my way to my locker.

Afterwards I had about fifteen to find Pip, if he even was in school. I didn't want to ask anyone about him, it would be suspicious, I had never paid any attention to him before and I didn't want to do it either. And to my luck, I found him by his locker.

"Hey, Pip." I said when I came close enough.

He turned to me. First confused, but then… He smiled.

"Oh, good morning, Kenneth! Say, what can I do for you?" He said with an energetic voice.

I just stared at him in shock. Where did that smile come from? Where did all the energy come from? Why is it even here? Isn't he supposed to be depressed and unhappy? All I had in my head was questions.

"Um… I-I think we really need to talk, y'know, just me and you." I managed to say, looking around to make sure nobody was listening.

"Well, of course." He still smiled. "Let me just…" He pushed his bag inside his locker and then locked it, putting the key in his pocket.

"You want to talk here?"

"No…" I said.

We walked away from the overfilled hallway to find an empty one. It took a few minutes before we found one, but that was more than enough for me. The faster I got to talk to him, the faster I could get rid of the feeling I felt in my tummy.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Pip leaned against the wall. For a minute his smiled looked sneaky, but the moment I checked again, it had turned to the normal smile.

"About what happened last Friday… I…"

"Technically it was Saturday." Pip said.

"Well… yeah, about that… it wasn't supposed to happen, but it did, and it was my fault. If it was possible I would change it, but I can't. There is something wrong with me, I know that. Every time someone gets near me in some kind of way, I get, y'know, horny. I can't do anything about it!" I was talking too fast, but if I didn't get it out fast I would collapse. My legs felt numb as I stood there. "I need you to understand that I didn't want to do what I did. I don't know if I should apologize or just kill myself, because nothing is going to be alright and-and…"

Fuck I lost the words.

I tried to say something, but the words didn't come out. I felt like crying. I was so fucked.

"Kenneth, I don't care." Pip said.

"What?" I looked at him.

"I have put that night behind me." He said, all calm. "I do not want to live my life in misery just because of that one night. I…"

"Are you stupid?" All of sudden I was angry. Here I was trying to make things right, and now he is saying that he doesn't care. I have regretted what I had done in days; I had collected all my courage to say things. And now it meant nothing? I grabbed his arms and forced him harder against the wall.

"I fucking raped you. And it doesn't bother you?"

His eyes got wider. He was nervous.

"P-please let me go."

"No! You must listen!" I almost yelled at him.

The bell rang. We heard a few running steps in the other hallway. We stood quite a short while without moving.

"Kenneth, why don't we just drop it?" Pip said, but I didn't answer. He kept going. "If you and I doesn't speak or talk to each other, then why won't we just forget about it? If we…"

"Butters knows!" I said, without looking at him, letting my grip around his shoulders loosen.

Pip stayed silent with a confused look in his face. After a while, when he must have finally realized what I had said a red color spread in his face. If it was embarrassment or anger, I didn't know. But his eyes got wider and he opened his mouth, trying to say something. All that came out was small, creaking noises.

"He what?" He managed to say before rushing away through the hallway, leaving me with nothing.

Did this just end up good or bad?

I decided to not think more about it, so I hurried away to my class. I wasn't afraid of showing myself all of sudden. I pulled down my hoodie before I opened the door, excused my late arrival and took my seat. My heart was still beating pretty hard, but half through the class it had calmed down a little. I was even about to relax until the class ended and I saw Butters making his way towards me. I hurried away, trying to find Stan or Kyle, but I didn't see them through the crowd. Where could they have gone? It was not like them to disappear.

I grabbed my books and made my way to the class room, all alone.

**Act 2. ****STAN**

I had cried.

Mr. Jones eyes had pierced us like arrows. They were unreadable, but they had been nothing but happy. He had looked like he was thinking about what to do with us.

There had been a long, unpleasant silent in the whole copy room.

Kyle had grabbed my shoulders to comfort, but I had been in too much of a shock. All of sudden the room was hot, and it had been hard to breathe.

After a good couple of minutes a smile had spread across Mr. Jones face. That's where I got really scared. It was an scornful and evil smile. He had stepped forward, making me to take a step back, but Kyle was in the way. His hands were shaking as they held my shoulders.

"I think I can take benefit this." Was the first thing Mr. Jones had said.

"Y-you can't do that!" Kyle exclaimed. "You are a teacher!"

"I am indeed, Mr. Broflovski. Nice observation." Mr. Jones smiled did not disappear."But I personally need you for some…"

"We refuse!" Kyle raised his voice. Where had he got that courage from? How was he able to scream to that man? Or had the fear taking over like in horror movies?

"You can't." Mr. Jones pointed a finger to the upper corner of the room. We looked that way and saw a small camera. This school was overprotective with their copy machines.

"If you refuse I might use that film in the next class meeting. Wouldn't that be nice?" Mr. Jones played with edge of his pocket with his fingers.

"We will report you." Kyle said.

"Who's going to believe you?" Mr. Jones said and this time Kyle stayed quite.

"If you report me you'll have to tell them about this; about you being gay for each other. The police will know, your parents, the other teachers, and maybe even your classmates. And I get the feeling that you don't want that to happen."

Tears had been burning in my eyes. I understood now how Kyle must have felt that time when Mr. Jones read that poem. It was fucking humiliating. But I had nowhere to run like Kyle had had. The door was blocked and there were no windows in the room. My body had started to shake. Kyle's grip around my shoulders tighten. I looked at him in the corner of my eyes.

Why hadn't he cried?

Wasn't he ashamed of himself? Didn't he feel the sting in his heart and the fear banging in the head?

"It's your choice." Mr. Jones said.

I had forgotten to listen to him, so I had no idea what he and Kyle had said to each other. But I didn't care. I wanted to go home, stay there and never come back. Hide! I needed to hide!

"I'll leave it to you." Mr. Jones left the room, with the copied papers in his hand, leaving me and Kyle in absolute silence.

Kyle turned me so we stood face to face. I couldn't see his eyes through the tears.

"Stan, we gotta do as he tells us." He said, grabbing my arms.

"N-no." I choked out through the sobs. I didn't want to be in this situation. This was not supposed to happen. Nothing of it. Not the party, not the kiss, not the secret relationship, not anything. I didn't want anything of it anymore. It wasn't right, it wasn't as it was supposed to be.

"Stan, listen. If we don't he'll…"

I didn't let him finish. For the first time in a long time I yelled at him.

"I don't want to be the teacher's toy like you!"

In shock, his hands let go of my arms. I really didn't want to scream at him, but I couldn't control myself. When my tears had rolled down my cheeks, I saw his confused face. He stared at me without saying anything for a while.

This whole thing just felt like a dream. We didn't want it to be real. We didn't want this to happen.

"Please, Stan." Kyle said. He lifted his hand, but stopped in the middle of the move and let it fall to his side again. I think he did that right; I would just slap away his hand if he touched me. "Please, we need to talk about this."

"I don't want to." I said, drying my tear with my sleeve. "I don't want there to be anything between us anymore."

Kyle stared at me.

"You're joking…" He said.

"No." I shook my head. I couldn't believe my own words. Why did I say those words to him? I wanted us to be together, but I didn't want anyone to know. "The class should end soon, we should go back…"

I turned around to walk away, but Kyle grabbed me.

"Wait, you can't just…"

"Let me go!" I yelled at him, fighting against his grip. And once again he let go in shock, but this time to watch me leave the room.

**Act 3. ****KYLE**

I usually like lunch break, but this time it just felt lonesome. It was pretty much my own fault, but I couldn't stand talking to either Kenny or Cartman. Without Stan, there was no 'us' for me anymore. It was just me left, and I needed something new to not think about what had happened yesterday. Stan had pushed me away, leaving me like a drying dog on a street. I was not welcome around him. It was not his words or his body language that told me he didn't want anything to do with me, I knew he didn't mean it quite the way he said it. It was his eyes that told me that he had had enough of me. Stan doesn't cry like that if he isn't really tired of something, so all I could do to make him feel better was to leave him be.

I myself had to take care of whatever Mr. Jones wanted.

Yesterday I had felt strong to say against him, because I had promised myself to stand up for myself to make my and Stan's relationship work. Now when it was over, I knew that I still had to keep fighting against those tears and fear that is banging in my head. Mr. Jones still scares me, he really does, but I'm trying to see through that fear, even if my body tells a whole different thing.

I barley touch my lunch and I barely noticed that the day passed. All I could think about was what I was going to do. Stan avoided me, like I was some kind of sickness and I couldn't bear to explain to Kenny and Cartman what had happened between us. I kept my distance between everyone.

There was no place I could relax. Not even in my own home. My mother made me and Ike spend the most of the afternoon by the kitchen table, doing our homework until dinner was ready. And after dinner dad wanted the whole family to do something together. And without having any good ideas we watched a police movie. The only thing that kept me wake was the loud gun shots that came over and over again.

**Act 4. ****CARTMAN**

Kenny said no.

Kyle said nothing.

Stan said no.

I ended up walking to Mr. Jones house alone this time. I wasn't so motivated as I had been last week, because this time when I saw doing it alone it was not so much fun. The window could be closed this time, and if it was open, I might not be able to get inside because of my body. The only thing that made me go all the way was the fact that I thought I had figured out his password to his computer. I thought; if he is a teacher then maybe he uses the same password as for all the school computers? It was worth a try, well at least in my eyes.

As I arrived at Mr. Jones house I decided to try the door, just in case. And to no surprise it was locked. So I hurried around the house to check the window again, and against all odds, it was open this time too.

A smile spread across my face, but disappeared soon. How was I going to get up there? The only way I could think of was jumping, so that's what I did. I jumped from where I stood, but didn't reach up far enough. I took a few steps back, ran forward and jump. My hands got a grip and I pulled myself up, half lying inside the room. I crawled over the edge and fell on my feet. Not spilling any time, I rushed to the computer. After I had started it I clicked in the school's computer password and I was logged in.

"Bingo." I said to myself and smiled.

I checked all the icons to see if something was worth a look. But it was just those regular things that every computer has. Just to find something I opened his Spotify, which he already seemed to be logged in to. He didn't have any playlist of music. I closed the window and checked his internet, if he had favorite any websites or something. But no; nothing.

I turned off the computer and grunted in disappointment.

I looked down at the desk drawers. Of what I could remember from the last visit the third one was locked. I reached down my hand and tried to open it, but it was still locked. By that time I felt like I was wasting my time. And I was starting to get hungry. But something kept me sitting there, looking around in the bedroom. Nothing was different, not much had been moved. When I decided that I was just imagining things I made up my mind to leave. I stood up just as I heard how the front door locked open.

My whole body froze. And I just listened.

Someone, probably Mr. Jones, went inside and moved quietly over the floor. I rushed for the open window to throw myself out in the safe, but I knocked right into a person I never believed I would see there.

"_Clyde_?"

* * *

**Woah! Finally an update! **

**I haven't been able to read through this chapter, so I could have missspelled or missed the grammer somewhere, but I hope it's fine.**

**The best part of this writing is that I know exactly where all of this is going. There is some chapters that I'm longing for to write and upload!**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading and please review if you got the time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Friday – 13 days before the murder**

_I'm just a dreamer_

_I dream my life away_

_I'm just a dreamer_

_Who dreams of better times_

_- Dreamer _Ozzy Osbourne

**Act 1. ****KYLE**

Suddenly I wasn't good enough anymore. When I arrived at school that morning I saw Stan hanging out with Craig and Clyde. He never hung out with them before, even though he didn't have anything against them. Anger bubbled up inside of me. Millions of reasons why I should be mad at Stan covered my mind.

Kenny came up beside me.

"Why is Stan over there with Craig and Clyde?" He asked after pulling down his hood.

"Because he's a dick…" I mumbled and talked away.

Kenny followed me.

"Have you guys been in a fight?" He said.

"Kind of." I answered. I stopped by my locker and tried to open it again. This time the locker door was stuck again. I twisted and pulled, and the key got stuck too. I let my bag fall to the floor and I pulled with both my hands, but to no success.

"I'm so tired of this shit!" I yelled to the locker. Kenny stared at me like I had lost my mind. Which I most likely had, because I couldn't control anything all of sudden; I couldn't keep myself calm, I couldn't concentrate on anything properly, and I even lost my balance. I took a step back, but fell on my own feet and landed with my back against the floor. It was a hard fall, and it hurt like hell.

Kenny helped me on my feet again.

"Are you ok, Kyle?" He asked, brushing off dust from my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to open my locker again.

"Let me." Kenny pushed away my hand from the key, but I pushed it back again.

"I can open it myself!" I yelled at him.

This time Kenny was shocked. And I understand him. I don't yell at people like this, just Cartman. I've never yelled at Kenny before, there has never been any need to. And I didn't need to yell at him this time either, but even so, I did. I yelled at Kenny when he was just trying to be nice. This wasn't like me. And I realized that as I noticed that people around us was staring.

"D-dude…" I said, afraid that Kenny was about to walk away. Thankfully he didn't. "I'm sorry, Kenny. I really didn't mean to do that. Gosh, there's just so much going on right now and…"

"It's ok." Kenny said, reaching out his hands. He put one on the locker door, and the other on the key, he turned it, and the locker opened.

"Thanks." I said, I took up my bag from the floor and pressed it inside of the locker.

"It must have been one hell of a fight." He said while leaning against the locket next to mine, while I took out my books.

"What do you mean?" I said, without looking at him.

"You know what I mean. You and Stan can't just ignore each other if something hasn't happened. You can tell me about it." He gave me a smile, a smile that said trust-me-I-am-your-friend-and-friends-are-there-for-each-other.

"After school." I said. "If you got the time."

"Well, my mother wants me home after school. Okay if I come after dinner?" He said.

"Of course." I close the locker door, but the key was still stuck. "Do you think you can...?"

Kenny pressed his hand against the locker and pulled out the key carefully with the other one.

"Of course." He said, and we went to get his books too.

The day went on and I couldn't help myself sometimes but look at Stan. To tell the truth, he was a good actor. He was smiling and talking like nothing had happened between us. The others didn't seem to mind his company and didn't even question it either. I shook my head a lot that day, and maybe that's why my neck hurt when I went to bed.

When I was walking home alone later that day I saw that Stan was walking in front of me. Not close by, I had to run if I wanted him to hear me talking. And that's what I decided to do. I was not going to let him walk away from me without having everything cleared out. He had said that he didn't want to have something between me anymore. I thought that he didn't mean it. It was just the panic at that moment that made him say so.

I took a deep breath and then ran up to him, grabbing his shoulder to turn him towards me. He was surprised to see me, but tried to hide it. He didn't look me in the eyes for a second.

"Stan, we need to talk." I said.

"I know." He still didn't look at me. It made me so angry, but I bit my lip to keep myself under control, which my voice failed to.

"We can't just ignore what happened!"

"Yes we can, Kyle." Stan looked up at me, but his eyes focused on something else in my face than my eyes. "And that's what I want to do. You heard me yesterday. I don't want there to be anything between us."

"Are you scared of what people might think if they find out that you're gay? Is that it?" It felt like I needed to force the answers out from him.

"No, Kyle that's not it!" Stan's voice was louder this time.

I stared at him for a long moment. He avoided my eyes completely now and that's when I saw it. And felt it. My heart stung.

"You are not scared of showing that you're gay… you are scared of showing that you are gay for _me_." Had I really been so blind and missed that?

"Kyle, I…" He raised his head, but still didn't look me in the eyes. I knew that I was right. So I lifted my hand to silent him. I could have flipped him off, I could have punch or push him, but I didn't. I gave him a glare and just left him with my eyes down in the ground. All the way home I fought against the tears.

**Act 3. ****STAN**

Though I've known Kyle my whole life, I've never seen him look so sad as he did when he left me there on the sidewalk. And to know that I was the whole reason didn't make things better either. As much as I wanted to hug him and tell him that it wasn't meant like that, I felt like the whole thing between us was gone. I didn't want it to be, but what could I do to make it better? If it just was as easy as it was in those movies on TV. But real life is never that easy.

With Kyle it was always a different thing.

Kyle had been right. I was scared of showing that it was him I was gay for. I've always thought that if I turned out to be gay, then I wanted it to be with someone that I hadn't known my whole life. Like Kyle. But now, when I truly am in love with him, I didn't want to change the picture that everyone already has of us two.

Super best friends.

I'm such a pussy.

**Act 3. ****CARTMAN**

"_Clyde?"_

_He stared at me in fear and shock._

"_What are you doing here?"I felt panic climb up my body._

"_I-I should ask the same." He pressed his books against his chest as he took a step back. "Does Mr. Jones know that you are here?"_

"_Does he know you are here?" I asked back. _

"_Of course he does! He gave me his key!" He held it in front of me. When I looked at it, his face got pale. "Shouldn't have told you that…" _

_Clyde put the key in his pocket again, his pale face faded to bright red. "Please!" He said, falling to his knees and it was my turn to take a step back. I gave him a confused glare when he looked up at me. _

"_Please, don't tell anyone I'm here!" _

_All I could do was stand there, looking down at him, unable to think of an answer. Millions of alternatives played in my mind. But I decided for either of two alternatives; him, telling him that tomorrow the whole school would know about it. 2. Making him agree to not tell anyone about me if I didn't tell anyone about him. _

_I picked the last one. I think he was too nervous to say something else then yes. He was hiding something that he absolutely didn't want anyone to know. At that moment I couldn't pay much attention to it, I needed to get out of there fast. _

_Before I left him I said; "Not a word." I put my finger over my lips. Clyde just nodded, and I ran all the way home, without speeding down at all. _

I didn't waste the day with thoughts about yesterday. Other things happened that I couldn't quite understand. First of all, Stan totally ditched us. He ditched us to hang out with Craig. Fucking Craig of all people. Stan didn't even look at me as I passed him in the corridor. And as Stan changed friends, Kyle changed mood from time to time. Well, it wasn't something unusual, but today he got mad at stuff that didn't include me. I could hear him yell at his locker, and whenever someone said something that he didn't know anything about, he yelled at them. Luckily Kenny was there to calm him down; I would just make things worse.

By the end of the day I decided to take the bus to the mall. It was Friday, and I needed to look for new shoes. I had had my shoes for at least two years, and I've repaired them plenty of times, and they were not that conformable anymore.

I didn't like to shop shoes. I never found something that I liked. To me, they all looked the same as I passed all the different models. So I just took a pair and tested them.

"You are not going to buy those are you?" A voice said as I was tying the shoes. I looked up and found no other than Wendy. I grunted something in replay and pulled of the shoes and put my old ones back on.

"I didn't mean in that way." Wendy said, and followed me as I put the shoes back from where I took them. "All I meant was that they didn't fit in who you are."

I turned to her.

"So shoes tell people who they are?" I asked.

She walked passed me, but answered at the same time she was looking at the shoe models. "Well, not really. I just think that black shoes didn't fit you. What size do you have?" She pulled took a pair for white shoes and held them in front of me. "Try these."

"You're kidding? White? They'll just get dirty." I said, but took them anyway, checking the size. Strangely enough she had picked exactly the right size. I went back to the chair to try them on. She followed me.

"I personally think it looks better when they are dirty."

I didn't respond, but instead tied the shoes and stood, testing to use them a little.

"Are you here alone?" I asked.

"Yes. My parents are picking me up after work." She said, watching me as I walked around a little in the shoes. "Thought I would check some skirts before fall season starts."

"I like these." I said, without caring about what she just had said.

And so I ended up buying them.

**Act 4. ****KENNY**

It wasn't much for dinner at home. I ate the little I got and headed to Kyle's. Through the whole day he had been off all day, and he refused to tell me what had happened. He had promised that he would tell me when I got to his house.

Mrs. Broflovski greeted me happily, saying that nice stuff that older women do. _Oh how nice to see you. It has been a long time. How have you been? How's your parents? _All that shit-chat that I just couldn't pass through so easily, I liked to talk to people. After a few minutes with her, I climbed the stairs to get to Kyle's room. I met Ike in the hallway, he smiled and said hi too, but didn't stop to talk more.

I didn't bother to knock on Kyle's door, so I just stepped in, closing the door behind me. I found Kyle on the bed, he was sitting with his back against the wall, looking at his phone in his right hand, and lifting that alcohol bottle from last week to his lips with the left one.

"Kyle, alcohol won't stop your sorrows." I said, walking towards him.

"It never stopped you before." He looked at me. His nose was red, and eyes watery, cheeks wet from tears and lips trembling. I gave him a sad smile and climbed up in the bed with him, sitting next to him. He sniffed and took a sip from the bottle.

"Tell me now, what happened?" I said, gently taking the bottle away from his hand.

"I don't know if I can, Kenny." Kyle said. "I don't think Stan would be happy if I told you about it." He sniffed again, trying to hold back more tears.

"You promised you would tell me when I got here." I said. "And I can keep secrets. I won't tell Stan or anyone that I know."

Kyle put away his phone on the nightstand before leaning back against the wall again, pulling his knees up to his chin. I wanted him to trust me. I trusted him, more then I trusted myself, and watching him fall apart like this was hurting me.

"Well…" He began.

**Act 5. ****STAN**

I was looking at the phone number. I was one click away from calling, but my hands were shaking, and my heart beating like a hammer. I was so nervous about just those smallest things. How can it be so hard just to make a stupid phone call? But however, I've never called this person before. Not even spend a whole afternoon together with him. Just some nights at parties, but we were both drunk most of the time. Still, we get along pretty well, I think.

As soon as I had collected some courage I pressed the 'call' button and lifted the phone to my ear, waiting for the person on the other side to answer.

It took a few signals before I heard his voice saying; "Thought you'd call sooner or later." A smile in his voice.

I didn't smile.

"Can I come over?" I asked, trying to sound as neutral and calm as possible. My worst fear at that moment was that he would say no. That he didn't want me to be there.

"Sure." Craig said. He said it like it was a fact. "Clyde is coming over later, he said. He even said before he hung up that we could invite you too."

"Really?"

I regretted that I sounded so stupid and shocked.

"Yeah." I heard how he somehow moved. "You know where I live, right?"

"Not really." I said. He told me the address and have me a small instruction how to go. He didn't live that far away. The only bad thing was that I had to pass Kyle's house before I got there. My stomach hurt every time a tiny little thought focused on him. It was hard to think of anything that didn't have something to do with him. He was everywhere around me. I needed to get away somewhere new. Somewhere were I'm sure he can't follow me.

I put my phone in my pocket and left the house, even lying to them, saying that I was on my way to Kyle's. My parents would just get worried if I said that Kyle was not coming too. As soon as I was outside I walked with quick steps to not waste any time. The sooner I passed Kyle's house and got to Craig's the sooner I could think of something else.

The air was warm, but still cooling my skin. It was getting dark around South Park, and stars decorated the sky. It made me think about that kid song all children sings. _Twinkle, twinkle little star how I wonder where you are._

I smiled and shook my head. What was I thinking? I wasn't a kid anymore, not that sort of kid who walks around singing stupid songs about stars. But still I couldn't help myself but singing the whole song in my head, all the way until I reached down to where Kyle lives. My steps automatically slowed down, they wanted me to turn to the yard and walk to the door, like I should do, if everything had been normal. But it wasn't normal. I've been such a dick to Kyle today, so he properly didn't want me there.

It was not until the Broflovski front door opened that I realized that I had stopped just outside the house on the sidewalk. Out from the door came Kenny, whose body froze at the time he saw me standing there.

**Act 6. ****CARTMAN**

Wendy and I changed numbers before we had left the mall. And now I'm sitting in front of the TV, with the phone in my hand. The screen was dark, but I somehow waited for it to lit up and show me that I got a text message or something. For me the ultimate question was; who was the one to make the first contact? Me or her?

I threw the phone to the other side of the sofa. Stupid song contests were the only thing to watch on the TV, except for those movie channels where they showed those films that you already seen a thousand times.

It was Friday night, and I was alone in the whole fucking house. Mom had properly wouldn't come home until Sunday, so it was up to me to fix everything. She had left me a small list of things I could do before she got back. It was those small tasks that mother's gives their kids when they're out. Put of the garbage, put all the plates and glasses in the dishwasher, and let the cat out. Those small stuff.

As the song contest program was over I turned off the TV and decided to go to bed. There was another day tomorrow to go through, and maybe, just maybe, I could try to do some sport. Or maybe I could get some company to do something. I checked my phone before I walked upstairs.

**Act 7. ****KENNY**

Stan looked at me like I had scared the shit out of him. At first I didn't know what to do or say. But I knew that I couldn't yell at him, I couldn't blame him for what he had said to Kyle, because I had promised to not let him know that I knew about their secret relationship. I had to act like everything was normal.

I walked down to the sidewalk to meet him.  
"Hi, Stan. You're on your way to Kyle?" I said, and tried to smile naturally, but failed. I pulled my hood up to hide my face as much as possible.

"Actually, no I…" Stan said, but seemed to have regretted his answer, but couldn't fix his mistake. He bit his lip, avoiding eye contact. It just made me angrier. I pressed my teeth together, but tried to be calm again.

"Really? Then where are you going?"

"To, um… Cartman's." He answered.

"But his house is in the other direction." I said, trying to push him into the corner.

"Yeah, but… you know, he wanted me to buy stuff from the store before I got there." He's such a terrible liar. I couldn't even believe that he even put energy on lying like this.

"But the store is also in the other direction, Stan." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Please, Kenny. I'm in a hurry." He said.

"Yes, but to where, I'm asking."

"Is this some kind of integration?" Stan finally met my eyes. He looked like he was irritated and angry, but he surly couldn't be as angry as I was. I pulled down my hood so he could that I wasn't pleased with this situation too.

"Your freakin' best friend his drinking his head off in the house behind me, for fucks sake!" I almost yelled at him.

I didn't want to be mad at him. But when he lied like this I couldn't control it.

"Why is that my problem?" He shouted back.

"Weren't you the one that made him sad to begin with?" I grabbed the collar of his shirt, shaking him a little. As much as I needed to get rid of my irritation and anger, I needed to keep it a secret that I knew why this all was happening. I needed to keep is quite about what Kyle had said tonight.

"What do you know?" Stan grabbed my wrist, trying to make me loosen the grip of his shirt. "You don't know anything! You're just trying to make me feel guilty for something that I have not done!"

I couldn't stand his lies any longer. I pulled him close and then pushed him as hard as I could. He fell backwards onto the ground, like Kyle had done in the school hallway this morning. But Stan fell with much more power. Luckily he didn't hit his head or get hurt in a serious way. He crawled up on his feet again, staring at me. Then he turned away and kept walking the direction he had been heading to from the beginning.

I bit my lip and looked after him. He didn't even turn around once as he disappeared down the street. A big part of me felt like I had become a part of something that I really didn't belong. Another part said that I should hurry up and apologize and explain what had happen. But there was no turn back now. Stan wouldn't believe me.

* * *

**Things are not going well for me at the time, but I think it is alright. I feels good to finally update a chapter that is a little longer this time. **

**Thank you so much for reading. **


End file.
